Oportunidades de la Vida
by Hikary Hyuga
Summary: "Muchas veces se dice que el amor llega cuando menos lo esperamos y eso me sucedió, enamorarme de la persona menos pensada"... esto le sucedió a Hinata que sentía que la vida se había terminado para ella hasta que apareció Él... fanfiction sasuhina
1. La vida no es solo felicidad

**Aquí les traigo el primer capítulo de mi primera historia xD, así que no espero muchos comentarios (en realidad creo que no los habrá) espero que les guste. **

**Aclaraciones: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de ****Masashi Kishimoto****.**

-aeiou (habla)

-_aeiou (recuerdo)_

_-"pwdde" (pensamiento)_

…...

**Oportunidades de la vida**

"_Muchas veces se dice que el amor llega cuando menos lo esperamos y eso me sucedió, enamorarme de la persona menos pensada"_

**Capitulo 1: La vida no es solo felicidad.**

Una chica de cabellos azulados y ojos perla se despertaba y miraba su entorno con una mirada sombría la cual reflejaba una inmensa tristeza, quien podría imaginarse que una chica de 16 años que termino el bachillerato y comienza una nueva etapa de su vida en la preparatoria estuviera tan triste, cualquier joven estaría pensando en trazarse metas y pasarla con familiares y amigos; eso sería lo común pero no para esta persona, Hinata Hyuga , la hija de uno de los empresarios más exitoso del mundo, perteneciente a una de las familias más prestigiosas y de buena posición económica de todo Japón; cualquier persona se imaginaria que las personas pertenecientes a esta familia tienen una vida donde solo hay felicidad, pero como se dice las apariencias engañan.

Hinata bajaba las escaleras de su habitación hacia el comedor de la mansión Hyuga silenciosamente como queriendo no despertar a algún demonio o alma en pena; permaneciendo así hasta llegar al comedor donde su padre Hiashi, su hermana pequeña Hanabi y su primo Neji, las personas le importaban más que cualquier cosa, se encontraban desayunando tranquilamente.

-Buenos días con todos- saludo Hinata con una sonrisa fingida mientras tomaba asiento al costado de su primo.

-Buenos días Hinata- respondió Hiashi mientras tomaba su café con su mano derecha y cambiaba la página de un periódico con la otra.

-Buenos días Hinata- hablo Neji que al terminar de hablar prosiguió con su desayuno.

-Buen día Hinata-nesama - dijo Hanabi mientras revisaba su celular y de vez en cuanto soltaba una risita divertida que estaba molestando un poco al patriarca de la familia.

-¡Ya basta Hanabi! Deja ese aparato que lo único que hace es freírte el cerebro- bufó Hiashi con el seño fruncido mientras veía a su hija de 13 años quien al parecer no presto atención a la advertencia de su padre que ya tenía un puñado de papel que anteriormente era el periódico que estaba leyendo- ¡¿Hanabi me estas escuchando?!

-¿Si papá… me decías algo?- respondió Hanabi como despertando de un sueño profundo.

-Que voy a hacer con esta niña- decía Hiashi dando un suspiro y lamentándose de tener una hija tan "movidita" la cual se tomaba más libertades que su hermana mayor.

…..

Cuando todos terminaron de desayunar Hinata se quedo sentada en el comedor mirando hacia la nada, haciendo que su primo se preocupara por ella que estaba de malos ánimos desde que termino el bachillerato y eso lo inquietaba ya que para él Hinata era como la hermana pequeña que nunca tuvo.

-¿Te pasa algo Hinata?-pregunto el castaño.

-No… no me pa...pasa nada-respondió Hinata casi susurrando.

-Hinata usted no sabe mentir-dijo Neji con el seño fruncido-¿aun sigue recordando lo que sucedió ese día?

La peli azul abrió los ojos que para Neji significaba que estaba en lo cierto.

-Si...si-hablo Hinata tristemente.

Fue en ese momento en que Neji se dio cuenta de que su prima aun no superaba ese incidente- "_si tan solo hubiera llegado antes…"- _pensó Neji.

_Flash back_

_Ese día Neji fue a buscar a Hinata ya que había recibido órdenes de su tío de ir a recogerla del colegio ya que se celebraba un concurso de diseño de ropa en el cual su prima participaría, pero se le hizo un poco tarde. Al llegar no la encontró y quiso preguntar a sus amigas pero al parecer ni bien lo vieron se fueron corriendo, no supo la razón por el cual se escapaban pero eso no le daba buena espina. Busco y busco pero no había rastros de ella y eso le preocupo mucho, para empeorar las cosas empezó a oscurecerse y a llover, pero de pronto escucho unos quejidos de dolor detrás de uno de los pabellones del colegio y fue ahí donde la encontró, su prima estaba en el suelo en posición fetal bañada con pintura y tocándose el vientre el cual estaba sangrando. Llamó a la ambulancia la cual no tardo en llegar para llevarse a Hinata la cual ya se encontraba inconsciente._

_En el hospital llamo a Hiashi el cual abandono una reunión por ver a su hija. Al llegar Hiashi, Neji no sabía cómo explicarle la situación. Mientras conversaban sobre la situación fueron interrumpidos por la doctora Tsunade, una de las mejores doctoras de todo Japón, la cual les trajo noticias sobre la situación de la peli azul._

_-Su hija ya se despertó y se encuentra fuera de peligro, al parecer recibió un golpe muy duro en el abdomen lo que hizo que se inflara aunque ya bajo al administrarle una inyección, pero…_

_-¿¡Pero qué!?- habló Hiashi casi gritando._

_-El golpe fue tan fuerte que lamentablemente hizo que…-Tsunade dio un suspiro de tristeza y siguió con la explicación la cual hizo que Hiashi abriera los ojos como platos al igual que Neji-es mejor que se lo comuniquen cuanto antes, porque si no será más difícil decirle más adelante-habló la pelirrubia antes de retirarse de la sala de espera._

_Neji sabía que sería muy difícil para Hiashi decirle a Hinata la situación en la que estaba._

_-Hiashi-sama si me permite yo se lo puedo…_

_-No Neji, yo soy su padre-respondió Hiashi- y yo se lo tengo que decir-hablo con un tono melancólico._

_-Como usted diga Hiashi-sama._

_Al entrar Hiashi vio a una Hinata que despedía un aura de tristeza como si ya supiera lo que se avecinaba._

_Se acerco a ella lo más sereno posible pero no podía ocultar la pena que invadía en su interior._

_-Hinata necesito contarte algo._

_-Si…si padre-respondió Hinata con tono de preocupación ya que nunca vio a su padre nervioso._

_-Tu…tu no…tu no podrás…tener…-Hinata se sorprendió ya que su padre nunca tartamudeaba, Hiashi respiro profundo y prosiguió- tu no podrás tener hijos…_

…_.._

**Bueno aquí les dejo con el primer capítulo xD, se que aun no aparece sasuke pero no se preocupen ya aparecerá. Este es mi primera historia así que se que de repente tiene algunas o bastantes fallas, se los agradecería mucho si me dejan algún consejito ^_^.**


	2. Promesas Rotas

**Capitulo 2: Promesas rotas.**

**Previamente en el capitulo anterior:**

_-Hinata necesito contarte algo._

_-Si…si padre-respondió Hinata con tono de preocupación ya que nunca vio a su padre nervioso._

_-Tu…tu no…tu no podrás…tener…-Hinata se sorprendió ya que su padre nunca tartamudeaba, Hiashi respiro profundo y prosiguió- tu no podrás tener hijos…_

…...

_Hinata sintió su mundo caerse a pedazos en tan solo un instante y no quería creer lo que su padre acababa de decirle._

_-Pa…padre pe…pero que dices- en ese momento ella trataba de pensar que todo era una alucinación, un sueño o una cruel broma._

_-Lo que oíste-dijo Hiashi con la cabeza baja-tu no podrás tener hijos._

_-No…no…no no…- Hinata empezó a entrar en pánico ya que desde que era pequeña ella siempre soñó con formar una familia a la cual ella protegería siempre-¡Noo! ¡Eso no puede ser!-la peli azul empezó a exasperarse botando todo lo que veía y a gritar fuertemente, médicos y enfermeras tuvieron que contenerla para administrarle calmantes para que no arme un caos y que empeore su estado. _

_Mientras todo esto ocurría Hiashi se retiro a la sala de espera ya que no podía aguantar ver a su hija en ese estado, "Padre cuando sea grande voy a tener muchos hijos para que te acompañen y seré tan buena madre como mamá lo fue", sentía una enorme pena y amargura al recordar las palabras de su hija cuando era pequeña después del fallecimiento de la madre de la niña y que debido a este accidente nunca podría cumplir su promesa._

_Fin de Flash back_

Desde ese día las sonrisas de Hinata se esfumaron, cada vez que veía a un niño pequeño se le formaba un nudo en la garganta, por eso necesito barios psicólogos para superar su situación además de irse varias veces de viaje para poder relajarse.

Neji veía todo esto con mucha tristeza y más aun por no poder averiguar quién o quienes fueron esas personas que le hicieron eso a Hinata ya que ella se negaba a decirle los nombres de los responsables de su lamentable situación.

-No te pre…preocupes Neji-nisan, ya lo he…he superado-decía Hinata mientras se levantaba de su asiento para dirigirse a su habitación a alistarse para irse a la preparatoria.

….

En su habitación, Hinata se alisto lo más rápido posible ya que se había demorado mucho en la ducha.

-¡Hinata-nesama apúrate que no quiero llegar tarde por tu culpa!-ya se podían escuchar los gritos de Hanabi desde la puerta lo que hizo que la peli azul se diera prisa.

Bajo de las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo y corrió hasta llegar a la puerta donde los esperaba su chofer para llevar a las dos hijas de Hiashi a sus respectivos lugares de estudio.

…..

En una mansión situada cerca de ahí un joven de cabellos azabaches de 17 años seguía durmiendo tranquilamente en su habitación aun cuando cualquier joven ya debería alistarse para ir a la preparatoria.

-Jo…joven Sasuke-sama es…es ho...hora de levantarse-hablaba un asustada empleada del lugar tratando de despertar a su joven amo- jo…joven sasu..-cuando de repente fue interrumpida por una voz ronca.

-Déjame dormir o te largas con tus cosas de este lugar- hablo el azabache medio dormido haciendo que la empleada se alejara asustada a las afueras de la habitación donde un montón de jovencitas discutían de como despertar a su joven amo.

-¿Qué pasa chicas?- pregunto una mujer de mediana edad de cabello largo de un negro azabache la cual asusto a las empleadas-¿Por qué están en la puerta del cuarto de Sasuke?

-Lo...lo que pasa Mikoto-sama es que el joven Sasuke no se quiere levantar y ya se le está haciendo muy tarde para que vaya a la preparatoria-respondió una de ellas.

-No se preocupen que yo lo despierto-dijo Mikoto con una sonrisa- vallan a hacer sus quehaceres.

Mikoto entro a la habitación del azabache y lo vio recostado en su cama, pensar que siempre estaba rebosando de alegría y que ahora solo era un amargado, y todo era por Mikaru Aizawa, la mujer que lo hacía suspirar con la cual se juraron amor eterno pero que finalmente fue rota de la peor manera posible.

_Flash back_

_Era una tarde tranquila y Mikoto se encontraba leyendo un libro y de repente alguien toco el timbre y al abrir se escucho una voz conocida._

_-¡Sasuke!-era Naruto que como siempre hizo su entrada escandalosamente-¡¿Dónde estás?!_

_-¿Por qué tanto escándalo Naruto?-dijo la madre de Sasuke mientras se acercaba a Naruto- Siento decirte esto pero Sasuke no está, salió de casa hace una hora._

_-¿¡Qué..!?¡No puede ser va a cometer una locura!-dijo Naruto con cara de preocupación total._

_-¿Qué pasa Naruto? ¿Por qué reaccionas así?-pregunto Mikoto._

_Naruto miro a Mikoto y dijo con la cabeza baja-Lo que pasa es que…._

_De repente alguien abrió la puerta principal con violencia haciendo que tanto Naruto y Mikoto se dieran vuelta para ver quién era._

_-Sasuke-dijo Naruto acercándose al azabache._

_-¡Déjame en paz!-dijo Sasuke mientras se dirigía a su habitación._

_Sasuke entro a su habitación pero antes de cerrar su puerta el rubio se metió adentro junto con él._

_Mientras tanto Mikoto veía horrorizada la actitud de su hijo y lo último que escucho fue:_

_-¡Me engaño…solo quería mi estúpido dinero…!_

_Fin del Flash Back_

Después de un tiempo Mikoto se entero de Mikaru vacio la cuenta bancaria de Sasuke, el cual tenía ahorrado una fortuna, y que se había escapado con el dinero del azabache, acompañada por un hombre que al parecer era su verdadera pareja. Es por eso que Sasuke se fue desesperadamente de la casa para ir al aeropuerto a detener a Mikaru pero finalmente no lo logro. Le daba una terrible pena por ver a su hijo así, ya no era el mismo había cambiado radicalmente. Itachi trato de animarlo varias veces junto con Naruto pero no lo lograron.

-Sasuke, cariño despierta, se te hace tarde-decía Mikoto con mucha ternura tocando el hombro del azabache.

-No quiero ir a la preparatoria-dijo Sasuke tapándose con una almohada.

-Tienes que ir o prefieres que tu padre se entere-respondió Mikoto.

-Está bien-hablo Sasuke sentándose en la orilla de su cama.

-Entonces te dejo solo para que te cambies-Mikoto decía esto mientras salía de la habitación del azabache.

Sasuke se levanto y se fue al baño en el cual se acerco al lavamanos y se vio en el espejo mientras decía con total odio:

-Me las pagaras Mikaru Aizawa…

…...

**Aquí les dejo con el segundo capítulo en el que se termina de contar la historia trágica de Hinata y se muestra la triste situación de Sasuke, se que todavía no se encuentran pero ya se encontraran muy pronto xD.**

**Como dije soy nueva en esto pero estoy poniendo mi mayor esfuerzo ****^_^.**


	3. Encuentro poco formal

**Capítulo 3: Encuentro poco formal**

**Previamente en el capítulo anterior:**

Sasuke se levanto y se fue al baño en el cual se acerco al lavamanos y se vio en el espejo mientras decía con total odio:

-Me las pagaras Mikaru Aizawa…

…

Mientras el auto avanzaba Hinata veía el panorama desde su ventana mientras Hanabi conversaba con una de sus amigas por el celular, se detuvieron frente a un colegio en el cual Hanabi se bajo del auto.

-Hasta luego Hinata-nesama-se despidió Hanabi de su hermana mayor quien respondió con una sonrisa.

El auto comenzó a ponerse en marcha de nuevo y esta vez no se escuchaba nada, solo el sonido del motor. Pasaron por una heladería, un supermercado, un parque en el cual la peli azul vio a un niño con sus padres jugando alrededor de un árbol lo que hizo que agachara su cabeza.

-"Formar una familia"-se decía Hinata con melancolía mientras sus ojos amenazaban con humedecerse.

-Señorita Hinata, llegamos-dijo el chofer cuando detuvo el auto.

-Gracias- respondió Hinata mientras bajaba del auto y trataba de limpiarse los ojos ya que se le había escapado una lágrima.

Al bajar, Hinata contemplo el instituto, el lugar que hasta ahora era un infierno para ella ya que todos la veían como una chica rara.

Al entrar todos volteaban a verla y susurraban cosas de ella, eso hacía que la peli azul se sintiera peor de lo que estaba. Así transcurrió toda la mañana hasta que toco el timbre de descanso en el que Hinata se levanto de su asiento y empezó a caminar por los pasillos del instituto, cuando de se escucharon varios gritos de chicas.

-¡Ahh…!-todos voltearon a ver si pasaba algo malo-¡es Sasuke-kun!

Fue entonces que todos los que se encontraban ahí dieron un suspiro de alivio.

Mientras tanto Sasuke se encontraba al lado de Naruto rodeado de chicas.

-"Otra vez no"-se decía el azabache mientras trataba de alejarse de ese lugar.

Mientras la peli azul se encontraba mirando la escena se preguntaba que le veían las mujeres a Sasuke, ya que para ella era un completo engreído y no era el tipo de hombre que ella quisiera.

….

Pasaban las horas, las clases se habían terminado y Hinata ordenaba sus cosas apresuradamente ya que quería irse lo más rápido posible a su hogar.

Mientras tanto Sasuke caminaba por el instituto acompañado por Naruto, Sakura y una de sus admiradoras que le estaba haciendo perder su paciencia ya que no paraba de pedirle una cita.

-Vamos Sasuke-kun solo es una cita- su admiradora iba apegándose más al brazo del azabache.

-Ya te dije que no-respondió Sasuke zafándose del agarre de la chica mientras estaba siendo observado por Naruto y Sakura quienes estaban con él seño fruncido.

-Bueno creo que se te está haciendo tarde Sasuke- dijo Naruto jalando al pelinegro-tus padres te regañaran si llegas tarde a casa.

-…-Sasuke no daba respuesta porque le parecía muy tonta su excusa.

-Es cierto Sasuke-habló Sakura apoyando a Naruto con su excusa- mejor vete.

-¿Que ya te vas?-decía la admiradora-quédate un rato mas.

-Lo siento pero se tiene que ir – dijo Naruto-¿verdad Sasuke?-hablaba Naruto mirando a Sasuke quien no respondía.

-Que mal entonces será para la próxima Sasuke-kun-se despidió la chica tristemente y se fue.

-Al fin te libraste de ella-añadió Sakura, pero de repente se escucharon muchos gritos de chicas-creo que me equivoque-dijo con una gotita cayendo por su cien.

-Corre Sasuke nosotros te cubrimos-dijo Naruto jalando a Sakura para detener a todas las fanáticas del azabache el cual solo asintió la cabeza y se echó a correr.

…

Por otra parte Hinata se encontraba caminando tranquilamente con un libro en la mano por los pasillos del instituto mientras trataba de olvidar el pasado y pensar en el futuro.

-"Debo dejar de pensar en ese incidente"-se decía a si misma mientras estaba a punto de voltear para pasar a otro pasillo, cuando de repente sintió algo duro chocar contra ella cayendo de espaldas al piso- "Eres una estúpida…"-Hinata puso una cara de susto ya que volvió a recordar las palabras que la hicieron sentir miserable en la noche del accidente.

-¿Estás bien?- hablo la persona con la que choco tratando de ayudarla jalándola del brazo para que se pudiera levantar.

-¡Suéltame…!-Hinata se soltó del agarre asustada pateando la rodilla del joven haciéndolo caer sentado en el suelo ya que desde su accidente le tenía miedo a casi todo el mundo y ya no confiaba en las personas-"eres una estúpida… una estúpida…"- los insultos que tuvo ese día la atormentaban como nunca y no la dejaban en paz, siempre fue así desde ese día, ya estaba acostumbrada y los soportaba, pero en ese momento era muy diferente.

De repente se escucharon gritos de muchas personas quienes se pusieron alrededor de Hinata y la persona a la cual había pateado haciendo que la peli azul se pusiera más nerviosa de lo que estaba.

-¡Sasuke-kun aquí estas!-gritaban las fanáticas del azabache-¿¡Qué te paso?!.

-Sasuke lo siento no pudimos detenerlas-decía Naruto empujando a las chicas para ir al lado de su amigo.

-Ellas tienen una fuerza descomunal cuando se trata de ti-habló Sakura que inmediatamente noto que Sasuke estaba sentado en el piso sobándose la rodilla-¿Pero qué te pasó?-dijo la peli rosa preocupada y se dio cuenta de que delante de ellos se encontraba una chica de cabellos azulados y ojos perla la cual estaba retrocediendo paso a paso para alejarse del lugar.

-¡Ella pateó a Sasuke-kun!-dijo una de las fanáticas del azabache-¡Yo la vi! ¡Atrápenla!-todas las chicas estaban a punto de abalanzarse sobre Hinata.

-¡Esperen!-grito Naruto mientras ayudaba a Sasuke a levantarse dirigiendo su mirada a la peli azul-¿Tú fuiste quien hizo esto a Sasuke?

-No te haremos nada-habló Sakura dirigiéndose a Hinata-solo dinos si fuiste tú.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-dijo Sasuke sorprendiendo a todos ya que no había dicho una sola palabra en todo el rato-respóndeme.

-Yo…yo-Hinata no sabía que decir ya que ella tampoco sabía por qué lo había hecho-yo…fue…fue -entonces la peli azul se puso a correr con todas sus fuerzas ya que no quería seguir estando en ese lugar.

-Pero que chica tan rara-añadió Naruto.

-Sí, es la primera vez que tienes razón-dijo Sakura viendo el lugar por el que Hinata salió corriendo.

…

Ya era de noche y Sasuke se encontraba en su habitación con las luces apagadas pensando en lo sucedido en la salida del instituto, no sabía la razón de porque no podía dejar de pensar en esa chica de ojos perlas.

También se preguntaba la causa de la actitud de la peli azul, quería saber porqué reacciono de esa manera, pero de algo si estaba seguro, esa persona no era feliz porque al ver la mirada de la chica encontró en ella dolor y sufrimiento, no podía equivocarse ya que el tubo misma mirada una vez, pero a diferencia de ella su dolor se convirtió en odio…

**…..**

**Y aquí termina el tercer capítulo… sé que es poco romántico la manera en que se encontraron Sasuke y Hinata xD… pero poco a poco irá mejorando la cosa :)****. No duden en poner algunos consejitos que gustosa las acepto ^_^ ya que soy nueva en esto.**


	4. Sorpresas de la vida

**Capitulo 4: Sorpresas de la vida**

**Previamente en el capitulo anterior:**

Sasuke quería saber porqué reacciono de esa manera, pero de algo si estaba seguro, esa persona no era feliz porque al ver la mirada de la chica encontró en ella dolor y sufrimiento, no podía equivocarse ya que el tubo misma mirada una vez, pero a diferencia de ella su dolor se convirtió en odio…

…

Era ya de día y Hinata se despertó sentándose en la orilla de su cama estirándose para comenzar a alistarse pero fue ahí donde recordó todo lo que paso el día de ayer como una película frente a sus ojos.

-Pe…pero que hice- decía Hinata mientras se tiraba en su cama-¡Qué vergüenza!-tomo una almohada para ponerse en la cara para hacer sus berrinches sin que nadie la escuche-solo espero que nadie se acuerde de lo que hice ayer-la peli azul se levanto de su cama para irse a bañar-creo que … tendré que ir a disculparme.

…

Las clases habían transcurrido con normalidad pero para Hinata fue casi un tormento porque parecía como si todas las chicas del instituto estaban empeñadas en hacerle la vida imposible, aunque en realidad era así ya que ella fue la "pegalona" que pateo la rodilla del chico más popular, y hablando de Sasuke ella todavía no había ido al salón de este para disculparse por en incidente del día anterior ya que le daba mucha vergüenza y no tenía amigos para que la acompañaran, ni siquiera conocía bien a sus compañeros de clase. De repente sonó el timbre y después de media hora el maestro Kakashi entro al aula.

-Por favor alumnos tomen asiento- decía el sensei mientras se sentaba al igual que los estudiantes-lamento tardarme tanto… es que me entretuve caminando por el sendero de la vida.

-¡Si claro!-dijeron todos los estudiantes al mismo tiempo ya que el siempre hacia lo mismo.

-Bueno el día de hoy tendremos un nuevo estudiante que ha sido transferido de otro salón-todos se sorprendieron y les invadió la curiosidad de saber quién era el nuevo compañero que tendrían- por favor pase jovencito-dijo Kakashi mientras miraba la puerta del aula.

Fue entonces cuando el corazón de Hinata casi se detiene ya que no era nada más y nada menos que Sasuke, el joven el cual ella había pateado al cual no pidió disculpas y para colmo ahora estaría en su salón.

-El estudiante ha sido transferido ya que en su anterior aula tiene la máxima cantidad de estudiantes y se tuvieron que hacer reubicaciones, por favor preséntese-dijo el sensei mirando al azabache.

-Buenos días mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha-el azabache hablo con sarcasmo mientras veía a todo el alumnado y se fijo en una la cual le llamo la atención y era la peli azul la cual le había pateado el día anterior.

-Por favor siéntese en…este…-Kakashi empezó a mirar el aula para buscar un asiento libre y Hinata se dio cuenta de que el azabache la miraba, sentía que se iba a desmayar de la vergüenza-siéntese… ahí… al lado de la señorita por favor - de repente Hinata se dio cuenta de que el asiento señalado por el sensei era el que estaba atrás suyo, estaba entrando en pánico, no le gustaba la idea de que la persona a la cual no quería ver ni aunque fuera el fin del mundo estaría sentado justo detrás de ella.

Sasuke se dio cuenta del lugar en el que estaría, sería al lado de la chica rara la cual le pateo, sonrió con sarcasmo-"ahora podre arreglar las cuentas pendientes que tengo con esa chica"-se decía a sí mismo ya que le parecía divertido esa situación.

-Ahora pasare a llamar lista-dijo el sensei, y mientras llamaba el maestro y respondían los estudiantes, Hinata no movía ni un solo musculo ya que se sentía pequeña bajo la mirada del azabache-Hinata Hyuga…. ¿se encuentra aquí la señorita Hinata Hyuga?.

-Pre…presente-dijo la peli azul que no había escuchado bien el llamado del sensei.

-"Así que es una Hyuga..."-se decía el azabache mientras seguía mirando a la peli azul.

-Sakura Haruno- y seguía llamando lista mientras recibía un "presente" como respuesta-Shikamaru Nara.

-Presente-decía el joven que estaba recostado en su carpeta.

Después de varios minutos término de llamar lista Kakashi-sensei, prosiguió con la clase haciendo tomar apuntes a los estudiantes y haciendo explicaciones sobre el tema, el sensei comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

-Ya que terminamos con la clase, empezare a dar las tareas-hablo el Kakashi que recibió de todos sus alumnos una respuesta de "NO" ya que el dejaba una tarea como para casi todo un año-no se preocupen que esta no es igual a otras tareas, esta vez la tarea será de hacer un proyecto sobre algún escritor famoso y lo tendrán que hacer en parejas.

-¡Siii!-dijeron todos mientras se iban agrupando en parejas.

-Esperen un momento, yo nunca dije de que ustedes se agruparían solos-y por segunda vez el profesor recibió una respuesta de NO -… no me harán cambiar de opinión, bueno empezare a agruparlos, primer grupo Ino y Sai, segundo grupo Aiko y Shino, tercer grupo…- Así pasaron minutos hasta que llegaron a los últimos equipos -penúltimo equipo Sakura y Naruto y el último equipo Hinata y Sasuke.

-¡Quee!-dijeron casi todas las chicas-yo quería ser con Sasuke-kun.

-Lo siento mucho señoritas pero ya tome mi decisión-mientras decía esto Kakashi, Hinata no decía ni una sola palabra ya que se encontraba petrificada por lo que había dicho el sensei y fue en ese momento en que toco el timbre que anunciaba la hora de descanso-bueno ahora me retiro y espero que se organicen bien ya que el trabajo es para el lunes, así que tendrán todo este sábado y domingo para hacer el trabajo.

Después de que se retiro Kakashi-sensei todos los estudiantes salieron a las afueras del aula quedando solo Hinata quien seguía mirando la pizarra como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

-"Esto se está tornando peor de lo que pensaba"-se decía ella misma ya que tendría que hacer equipo con una persona que seguramente la detestaba-"…tendré que aceptar mi realidad y trabajar con Uchiha-san…es lo único que se me ocurre…"-Hinata seguía pensando y no se dio cuenta de que el tiempo de descanso ya había terminado-No puede ser ya se termino el descanso…, justo se me ocurre no desayunar bien el día de hoy-dijo la peli azul recostándose en su carpeta.

De repente alguien golpeo la carpeta de la Hyuga haciendo que ella pegue un brinco por el susto, era el Uchiha, que dejó en la mesa un papel y una pequeña bolsita de plástico diciendo en voz baja- no llegues tarde…

En su carpeta el azabache se quedo viendo la mesa preguntándose por qué le dio la bolsa, que le había dado una de sus fanáticas, sabía que eso lo hubiera hecho de todas maneras ya que detestaba esa clase de cosas, pero lo que no sabía con exactitud era por qué le dio precisamente la bolsita a Hinata y no a otra persona.

Mientras tanto la peli azul reviso el papel y se dio cuenta de que estaba escrita en ella una dirección junto con la hora en la que debía estar presente, pero vio que había una bolsita, así que la abrió y se dio cuenta de que eran galletas dulces, se quedo extrañada de que el Uchiha le haya dado las galletas, sin embargo no le tomo importancia alguna y se las comió, pero se dio cuenta de la realidad que tendría que afrontar al día siguiente-Ma…mañana te…tendré que i…ir a la casa de Sa…Sasuke…

**…..**

**Y aquí termina el cuarto capítulo de esta historia, se que es muy pequeño pero espero que les guste ****^_^** **y si no entonces no lo sigan leyendo xD.**


	5. Atrapada en la mansión Uchiha, Parte 1

**Capítulo 5: Atrapada en la mansión Uchiha , Parte 1**

**Previamente en el capítulo anterior:**

Hinata se dio cuenta de la realidad que tendría que afrontar al día siguiente-Ma…mañana te…tendré que i…ir a la casa de Sa…Sasuke…

…

Un nuevo día comenzaba y Hinata se levantaba de su cama lentamente con unas terribles ojeras, pero que se podría esperar ya que era el resultado de haberse quedado despierta hasta altas horas de la noche pensando la manera de tranquilizarse, no sabía qué hora era así que reviso su celular y se dio cuenta de que eran las diez de la mañana, había dormido demasiado. La peli azul aun seguía nerviosa, sentía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría. Los minutos pasaban rápidamente pero ella no quería seguir preocupada, tomo el papel que le dio Sasuke de su mesa de noche, estaba muy arrugado ya que se la paso viéndolo toda la noche, y lo comenzó a leer-… dos de la tarde…- susurraba Hinata ya que era la hora en que el Uchiha la citó.

Después de un tiempo la peli azul se fue a la ducha y comenzó a bañarse con tranquilidad dejando que el agua pasara serenamente por su rostro para despejar su mente. Minutos después se cambio y se fue a la sala y como era de esperarse no había nadie, así que solo se sentó en uno de los sillones que tenia la sala y se puso a pensar de que es lo que haría -"mejor no voy"-se decía a sí misma-"…además el es un desconsiderado ya que no pidió mi opinión,… pero yo tampoco me acerque a preguntarle así que no puedo culparlo…"-a pesar de que ella trataba de buscar alguna excusa no la encontraba, además de que si no presentaba ese trabajo sus notas podrían bajar consideradamente, ella no podía rebajarse a eso ya que ella no quería decepcionar a su padre y a las demás personas que la apoyaron en los momentos más difíciles de su vida-"…creo que no tengo más opción que ir…"-fue lo que dijo finalmente Hinata.

…

En la mansión Uchiha, Sasuke se encontraba en su habitación con su gran amigo de la infancia, Naruto, quien no paraba de animarlo para que se divierta.

-Vamos Sasuke, tienes que divertirte-decía el rubio mientras trataba de levantar al azabache de su escritorio-si te quedas sentado todo el día te volverás viejo.

-Ya déjame usuratonkachi-dijo Sasuke empujando a Naruto- además no tienes que hacer tu proyecto con Sakura-al momento que dijo eso el rubio se sobresalto del susto.

-¡No puede ser, recién me recuerdo!… ¡Sakura me dijo de que fuera a la biblioteca principal de la ciudad a las nueve de la mañana! -Naruto tomo las cosas que había traído a la casa de su amigo rápidamente-siento mucho irme teme pero mi vida corre peligro, ¡te veo en la escuela!-el rubio decía esto mientras salía del cuarto del azabache y cerraba la puerta. Ni bien salió de la casa de Sasuke, revisó la hora de su reloj y se dio cuenta de que faltaban diez minutos para las once, así que tomo su auto y lo puso en marcha mientras decía- ¡Sakura me va a matar…!

…

Mientras tanto en la biblioteca principal de la ciudad, Sakura estaba en la entrada con el seño fruncido revisando a cada rato su reloj de mano, al parecer esperaba a alguien.

-¡Naruto te voy a matar cuando llegues…!-grito la peli rosa mientras hacia sus berrinches recibiendo como respuesta un "¡shh…!" de la bibliotecaria.

…

Sasuke vio como Naruto salía despavorido por la puerta de la mansión y se fue con su auto a toda velocidad, entonces recordó que el también tenía un trabajo con la Hyuga a las dos de la tarde.

-"…Este día sí que será interesante…"-se decía a sí mismo, no tendría problemas ya que avisó a todos de que vendría una compañera a la casa, pero fue en ese instante que frunció el seño-"…solo espero que mi madre no haga un escándalo con esto…".

…

El día pasaba rápidamente para la Hyuga que no sabía cómo aguantar sus nervios, se imaginaba que si Sasuke tenía esa mirada intimidante, como se sentiría en su casa con la familia del azabache, el pensar eso le daba escalofríos.

-Señorita Hinata el almuerzo ya está servido-dijo una de las empleadas de su casa-puede pasar a comer.

Hinata vio su reloj de mano y se sorprendió de lo rápido que pasaron las horas, ya eran la una de la tarde-Gracias-dijo la peli azul confundida mientras pasaba al comedor y se sentaba en uno de los asientos, cuando se sentó vio de que Hanabi se encontraba otra vez con el vendito celular que hartaba tanto a su padre.

Pasaron unos minutos para que su padre Hiashi se presentara a la mesa junto con su primo Neji y se sentaran a comer. Cuando el patriarca estaba a punto de terminar de comer Hinata trato de pedirle permiso para salir.

-Padre por favor…, sa…sabe usted muy bien de…de que yo no salgo mucho-decía la peli azul mientras veía a su padre quien no cambiaba la expresión de su cara.

-Está bien, pero Neji tendrá que llevarte-esta fue la última palabra del patriarca antes de irse del comedor.

Después de diez minutos Hinata bajo de su habitación lista, estaba vestida con un pantalón jean azul marino, que para lamento de ella se ajustaba perfectamente a sus piernas; una blusa blanca con cuello camisero sin manga color celeste, una casaca ancha de color negro, unas botas de color marrón, su cabello suelto y con una mochila en la cual llevaba sus cosas, en conclusión ella quería ir lo mas tapada posible ya que no le gustaba mostrar su cuerpo.

Hinata se dirigió hasta la puerta principal y vio a Neji que la esperaba, le dio la dirección y se subió al auto que Neji encendió y lo puso en marcha al instante. En el transcurso del camino los dos Hyuga no se hablaban. Después de veinte minutos llegaron a la mansión Uchiha donde Hinata se bajo.

-Tienes hasta las seis-dijo Neji – no te esperare más tiempo y si sales antes llámame.

-Es…está bien Neji-niisan-dijo la peli azul con una sonrisa-gra…gracias por traerme.

Después de decir esto Neji sonrió y se fue.

Cuando Hinata volteo se quedo impresionada con el jardín de la mansión Uchiha que veía entre las rejas, era tan grande como la de su familia, eso hizo que se pusiera más nerviosa, casi al punto de llorar.

-"Te…tengo que ser fuerte"-se daba ánimos ella misma, mientras su mano temblorosamente trataba de tocar el timbre que después de un tiempo contestaron.

-¿Quién es?-respondió una voz de un hombre mayor.

-Bu…Buenas tardes, soy Hi…Hinata Hyuga y busco al joven Sasuke Uchiha-dijo Hinata que se maldecía por hablar tartamudeando.

-Lo lamento pero el joven Sasuke no atiende a llamados de sus admiradoras, le recomiendo que se valla…

-¡No, no, no, no, no…!-respondió Hinata exaltándose-¡yo…yo solo ven…vengo a hacer un…un trabajo…!

-Déjeme preguntar entonces…-la voz se corto por unos minutos y después volvió-Siento mucho el error que cometí con usted-de repente alguien abrió la puerta y Hinata se dio cuenta de que era un señor de avanzada edad que tenia los cabellos blancos y poseía un gracioso bigote- pase por favor-dijo el señor mientras Hinata solo se limito a entrar y a seguir al señor que la llevaba por los grandes jardines llenos de flores hasta llegar a una gran casa. Cuando se disponían a entrar, el señor recibió una llamada desde un dispositivo que tenía en su oído derecho y al parecer algo malo sucedió ya que al señor se le frunció el seño.

-Lo lamento señorita pero tendrá que entrar sola, surgió un problema y tengo que irme-hablo el señor.

-No…no se preocupe puede ir…irse si preocupación-dijo Hinata mientras el señor del "bigote gracioso" se iba y fue entonces que Hinata se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, ahora tendría que entrar sola, por un buen tiempo estaría atrapada en "la mansión Uchiha"…

…...

**Aquí les dejo con el quinto capítulo. Lamento la tardanza, la cosa es que estaba enferma, pero regrese xD… para el próximo capítulo aparecerá Itachi….recuerden que pueden dejar consejos para mí ya que soy nueva en esto…**


	6. Atrapada en la mansión Uchiha, Parte 2

**Capítulo 6: Atrapada en la mansión Uchiha, Parte 2**

**Previamente en el capítulo anterior:**

-No…no se preocupe puede ir…irse si preocupación-dijo Hinata mientras el señor del bigote gracioso se iba y fue entonces que Hinata se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, ahora tendría que entrar sola, estaría atrapada en la mansión Uchiha…

…

Hinata abrió la puerta principal con sumo cuidado y se dio cuenta, para alivio de ella, de que no había nadie así que trato de encontrar a alguna empleada, para que la ayude a ubicarse, ya que la mansión era tan grande que su casa, pero no tenía la misma ubicación de dormitorios que la suya.

-¿Quién es usted señorita?-la voz de un hombre hizo que se exaltara y volteo a ver quién era, se dio cuenta de que era un joven muy parecido a Sasuke, vestía con un traje de oficina, su cabello era negro y estaba amarrado en una pequeña coleta.

-Yo…yo…vengo…a…a buscar a Sasuke Uchiha-dijo Hinata muy avergonzada-no…no se con…confunda yo…yo solo…vengo a hacer un trabajo de la es…escuela-dijo finalmente la peli azul entrecortadamente.

-¿Y por qué me dices que vienes a hacer un trabajo?- pregunto el extraño joven a la peli azul.

-Es…porque…cuando llegue pensaron…de que…de que era una de las fanáticas de Sasuke Uchiha.

-No te preocupes, yo no soy mal pensado-dijo el joven con una sonrisa que hizo sonrojar a la Hyuga-me dijiste que buscas a Sasuke, ¿verdad?-Hinata no respondió solo asintió con la cabeza-entonces te llevare a donde está donde se encuentra…me olvide preguntar tu nombre, ¿cómo te llamas?

-Yo…yo me llamo Hinata Hyuga… mu…mucho gusto.

-Mucho gusto Hinata, yo me llamo Itachi Uchiha.

Después de presentarse, Itachi empezó a caminar seguida por la peli azul, la peli azul se sorprendió con el muchacho ya que no parecía ser familiar de Sasuke porque a diferencia del azabache, Itachi tenía la mirada más como decirlo ¿tierna?, Hinata agito la cabeza varias veces ya que no podía estar distrayéndose de esa manera.

De repente escucho un piano-"…alguien está tocando el piano…"-pensó Hinata que no paraba de escuchar la melodía que escuchaba-"…es hermosa…"-pero se dio cuenta de que el sonido emanaba un sentimiento de melancolía en cada nota.

Itachi seguía caminando y la peli azul se dio cuenta de que el sonido se escuchaba más fuerte, de repente se detuvieron en una gran puerta y Hinata dedujo en un instante de que ese era el lugar de donde salía la música, pero no sabían porque estaban ahí.

-Por favor guarda silencio…-dijo el pelinegro mientras habría lentamente la puerta-…no le gusta que lo interrumpan…-añadió mientras Hinata asentía entrando al cuarto.

Al entrar vio que era un cuarto era hermoso una gran ventana que daba vista al hermoso jardín iluminaba el lugar, tenía muebles alrededor, las paredes eran de color blanco, había un hermoso candelabro de cristal colgando en el techo que resplandecía por la luz que entraba en el cuarto y se dio cuenta de que había un gran piano al centro y quiso ver a la persona que lo estaba tocando así que se acerco lentamente para no hacer ningún ruido, al verlo se sorprendió ya que la persona que estaba creando tan hermosa música era nada más y nada menos que Sasuke Uchiha que dejo de tocar el piano ni bien vio a la Hyuga.

-Llegas tarde-dijo el azabache con el seño fruncido-estuve esperándote 5 minutos…

-Lo…lo siento-respondió Hinata disculpándose con el azabache.

-No te enojes hermanito-habló Itachi, lo que dijo el pelinegro no sorprendió mucho a la peli azul ya que al mirarlos bien a los dos se parecían mucho-no seas descortés con Hinata-chan.

-Hm…-bufó Sasuke mientras miraba a otro lado, mientras Itachi veía los berrinches de su hermano con una sonrisa.

-Que te parece si como disculpas tocas alguna pieza para ella en el piano-el pelinegro comenzó a hablar mientras veía como Hinata le hacía señas de negación para que no diga eso-pide la que quieras Hinata-chan.

De repente se abrió la puerta de la habitación sorprendiendo a todos especialmente a la peli azul que vio entrar a una mujer de mediana edad que traía el cabello suelto, traía puesto un vestido azul marino, se le veía tan elegante-"…me recuerda a mi madre…"-se decía Hinata.

-Disculpen la interrupción solo quería ver que es lo que pasaba ya que escuche voces provenientes por acá, pensaba que era Fugaku…-dijo la mujer de cabellos negros mientras noto la presencia de la peli azul-…pero que linda chica, ¡eres la novia de Sasuke!, ¿¡cuando se conocieron!?, ¡¿cómo te llamas?!...-la peli azul empezó a ponerse nerviosa por las preguntas que esa mujer le estaba haciendo.

-Mi…mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga, siento la confusión pe…pero no soy novia de Sasuke-sam, solo vine a hacer un trabajo-respondió Hinata mientras veía que el rostro de la mujer se llenaba de decepción.

-Qué pena yo ya me estaba ilusionando-dijo la pelinegra mientras se acercaba al oído de la peli azul-hace tiempo que no sale con una chica y ya me está preocupando-susurraba mientras recibía una mirada asesina de Sasuke-…oh…olvide presentarme, soy Mikoto Uchiha madre de estos dos jovencitos que ves al frente tuyo.

-Mu…mucho gusto Mikoto-sam-decía Hinata mientras se sorprendía de lo joven que era Mikoto para ser madre de dos jóvenes.

-¿Qué estaban haciendo?-pregunto Mikoto a sus hijos.

-Solo estábamos pidiendo a Sasuke que tocara alguna pieza musical que deseara escuchar nuestra invitada-respondió el hermano mayor mientras desviaba su mirada a la Hyuga que se estremeció por su mirada.

-Te apoyo en eso-dijo Mikoto-¿qué pieza musical quisieras escuchar Hinata-chan?

-No…no se preocupe así estoy bien-respondió la peli azul mientras seguían insistiendo los dos Uchihas y era observada por el azabache-es…está bien, me…me gustaría que tocara "claro de luna" de Beethoven-al terminar de decir esto la cara de Sasuke se ensombreció, el lugar se tenso y Hinata no sabía el por qué.

-No la tocare-dijo el azabache fríamente mientras se retiraba del lugar ante la mirada de todos.

-¿Por…por qué se fue?, ¿hi…hice algo malo?-hablo la peli azul con mucha preocupación en su voz.

-No te preocupes no es tu culpa…-respondió Itachi mientras en su mirada se reflejaba pena.

-El...el problema es que esa es la pieza musical favorita de Mikaru…-añadió Mikoto mirando asía la puerta por donde Sasuke se retiro.

-Dis…disculpe por ser tan en…entrometida pero ¿Quién es Mikaru?-pregunto Hinata para poder comprender mejor las cosas.

-Solo te puedo decir que es la persona que hizo más daño a Sasuke…-respondió Itachi tristemente.

…

Sasuke salió corriendo de la habitación y se detuvo en el jardín, el aun podía recordar a la perfección cada detalle de esos momentos que odiaba…

_Flash back:_

_Sasuke tocaba con total armonía la pieza __"__claro de luna" mientras era observado por una joven que se sentó a su lado para apreciar mejor el rostro de su joven prometido. El azabache tocaba con mucha habilidad cada nota de la pieza musical, dedicando las hermosas melodías a la muchacha. Minutos después termino de tocar, se paro del asiento seguido por la joven que la miraba fijamente._

_-Me encanta mucho esa pieza-dijo la muchacha._

_-Por eso es que la toque Mikaru-respondió el azabache-y siempre lo hare si es para complacerte…_

_Fin del Flash Back_

**…..**

**Disculpen mucho por las demoras que seguirán aun, es que ya estoy entrando a exámenes así que no tendré mucho tiempo de escribir, pero eso no significa que dejare de hacerlo… espero que les guste el capítulo de hoy, no se olviden de dejar sus comentarios xD…**


	7. Buenas y malas jugadas de la vida

**Capítulo 7: Buenas y malas jugadas de la vida.**

**Previamente en el capítulo anterior:**

_-Me encanta mucho esa pieza-dijo la muchacha._

_-Por eso es que la toque Mikaru-respondió el azabache-y siempre lo hare si es para complacerte…_

_Fin del Flash Back_

**…**

Hinata se encontraba en su casa, en su habitación para ser más específicos, era ya media noche, no podía dormir ya que aun podía recordar con detalle todo lo que sucedió cuando estaba en la mansión Uchiha.

_Flash Back_

_Después de un rato Sasuke se presento de nuevo parándose en la puerta de la habitación en la cual estaba tocando el piano, asombrando a todos especialmente a Hinata que ya pensaba en irse a su casa._

_-Vámonos a otra parte-el azabache empezó a llamar a la peli azul mientras seguía parado en la puerta-quiero acabar rápido con esto._

_-Es…está bien-Hinata empezó a levantarse dirigiéndose hacia Sasuke, mientras eran observados por Mikoto e Itachi._

_ El pelinegro empezó a caminar saliéndose del filo de la puerta dirigiéndose a otra habitación mientras era seguido por la Hyuga, Sasuke seguía molesto por lo que había pasado ya que le había hecho recordar a la persona que mas detestaba en el mundo: Mikaru Aizawa._

_Se fueron a una habitación apartada de la anterior, esta era más pequeña y tenía muchos libros lo que hizo suponer a Hinata de que era una pequeña biblioteca. Empezaron a realizar el proyecto rato después, la peli azul trataba de trabajar rápidamente ya que el ambiente estaba muy tenso._

_-U…Uchiha-sam ¿puedo hacerle una…una pregunta?-la Hyuga no recibió respuesta así que lo tomo como un sí-... ¿Qui…quién es Mikaru?-fue entonces donde Hinata se maldijo por haber dicho eso ya que recibió una mirada asesina por parte del azabache._

_-No te metas en lo que no te importa…-respondió Sasuke que se retiro enseguida del lugar ya que habían terminado el trabajo._

_Fin de Flash Back_

Después de regresar Hinata solo podía pensar en lo que le pasaba a Sasuke, según lo que le dijo Itachi, Mikaru hizo mucho daño al azabache pero ella no sabía de qué forma.

-"_No te metas en lo que no te importa…"-_Hinata volvió a recordar las palabras dichas por el azabache, ella se acostó sobre su almohada mientras pensaba mucho en Sasuke, ella no sabía por qué pero le preocupaba mucho saber que estaba en esa situación.

…

Era lunes de nuevo, ese día para algunos era una tortura por los estudios y para otros un día normal. Los proyectos ya se habían presentado al sensei Kakashi que se sorprendió al ver que sus alumnos habían presentado sus trabajos a tiempo, ya que siempre ellos no lo entregaban a tiempo.

Ya era la hora de descanso y Hinata se daba valor para disculparse con el azabache, porque se dio cuenta de que no debió preguntarle por cosas tan personales a Sasuke. La peli azul busco a Sasuke y lo encontró sentado en una banca de la azotea del colegio, al principio Hinata no entendía por qué se encontraba ahí pero después comprendió que seguramente ese sería el único lugar en el cual estaría en paz, ya que era un lugar donde se respiraba tranquilidad porque casi nadie pasaba por ahí.

Hinata no hizo nada solo se sentó al lado de Sasuke pero a una distancia de un metro aproximadamente. Nadie dijo nada solo se quedaron mirando la escuela en completo silencio. A ninguno de los dos les parecía incomodo estar en esa situación, especialmente para el azabache ya que por una extraña razón sentía una tranquilidad como nunca la había sentido en años.

-Etto…-Hinata rompió el silencio para disculparse con el azabache-yo…yo quería disculparme con…contigo por…por la pregunta que…que le hice ese día-al terminas la peli azul se quedo esperando una respuesta.

-No te preocupes…- después de unos minutos respondió el azabache casi susurrante ya que él nunca se había disculpado con alguna persona ni siquiera con su familia.

Mientras Hinata se levantaba del asiento comenzó a soplar un fuerte viento que empezó a mover sus cabellos azulados con suavidad, llamando la atención de Sasuke que se ruborizo por un momento ya que le pareció bello lo que acababa de ver, pero se cercioro que la Hyuga lo estaba viendo así que volteo rápidamente dejando extrañada a la peli azul.

…

En la mansión Uchiha el azabache llegaba cansado por el estudio y solo quería entrar a su habitación para dormir, en realidad era lo único que le interesaba desde que sufrió la decepción amorosa que hasta ahora no olvidaba. Subió los escalones hasta que llego a su cuarto y se encerró, todo esto a la vista de su hermano Itachi que sentía que su alma se partía al ver a su hermano así.

Pasaron las horas y Sasuke seguía dormido en su habitación mientras soñaba extrañamente con cierta peli azul a la cual no había sacado de sus pensamientos desde que la vio detenidamente por primera vez: cabellos azulados, piel nívea, ojos perla, labios rosa y con su ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas que la hacía ver como la mujer más hermosa. Pero todo esto fue interrumpido por su celular que no paraba de sonar, como vio que era número desconocido no le quedo otra que contestar.

-Hola…-el azabache comenzó a hablar por su celular.

-Hola Sasuke-kum…-esa voz hizo que la cara de Sasuke se tornara de odio-… ¿cómo estas cariño?

-¡Qué quieres Mikaru…!-el azabache grito al celular apretándolo con fuerza.

-Solo quería saludar a mi prometido…-Sasuke ya no podía más, estaba completamente enojado-…que malo Sasuke-kum ¿Es así como tratas a tu prometida?...-Mikaru hablo con completo sarcasmo mientras reía-…además quería avisarte de que…-el azabache no termino de escuchar ya que lanzo su celular con tanta fuerza a la pared que se desarmo completamente.

-"¿Pero como consiguió mi número celular?..."-se decía el azabache mientras veía su celular hecho pedazos, los recuerdos volvieron a su mente amargamente y con total claridad como si hubiera pasado el día de ayer. Especialmente el día en que la conoció…

**…..**

**Aquí les dejo con el séptimo capítulo, espero que me haya quedado bien, no se olviden de dejar sus comentarios… :)**


	8. Recordando el pasado, Parte 1

**Capítulo 8: Recordando el pasado, Parte 1**

**Previamente en el capítulo anterior:**

Mientras veía su celular hecho pedazos, los recuerdos volvieron a su mente con total claridad como si hubiera pasado el día de ayer. Especialmente el día en que la conoció…

…

_Flash back:_

_Eran las vacaciones de verano y todos los estudiantes de Tokio se habían ido a la playa excepto una personita en especial el cual estaba sentado tranquilamente en la sala de su hogar siendo regañado por su amigo._

_-¡Teme, quiero ir a la playa como los demás!...-Naruto se quejaba mientras el azabache trataba de no escucharlo-¡Hasta la abuela Chiyo ha ido a la playa…! ¡Somos los únicos en Tokio que estamos en la ciudad...!...además Sakura-chan también ha ido…-el rubio se ruborizo al mencionar a la peli rosa mientras no paraba de quejarse hasta el punto de colmar la paciencia del azabache._

_-Entonces si tanto quieres ir ¿por qué sigues aquí?-dijo Sasuke._

_-Porque quiero que tú también vallas-al decir esto el azabache solo suspiro por el calor del verano ya que estaban a 30°C._

_-Ya te dije que no puedo ir, y aunque quisiera…-los ojos de Naruto se iluminaron-…tengo clases de piano-el brillo de sus ojos desaparecieron-no puedo faltar porque si no mi padre me mata._

_-¿No te cansas de estar encerrado?-el rubio recibió una molesta mirada del azabache -está bien Sasuke iré solo-el rubio se puso de pie dirigiéndose a la puerta principal-te cuento todo cuando vuelva - se despidió el rubio con una sonrisa mientras se iba, el azabache solo se quedo viendo la puerta como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo._

_-"que aburrida es mi vida…"-se decía mientras escucho a alguien tocar la puerta, al ver que nadie venia a contestar se acerco a ella, la abrió y se dio cuenta de que era su profesor de piano el cual era el mejor de toda Asia, además de ser un Uchiha y el mejor amigo de su hermano Itachi-Buenas tardes profesor Shisui._

_-Hola Sasuke-saludo Shisui con una sonrisa-ya te dije que no me digas profesor, sol dime Shisui- después de decir esto los dos Uchihas se encaminaron a la habitación donde Sasuke recibía sus clases._

_Pasaron las horas y Shisui ya había terminado con sus clases así que empezó a arreglar sus partituras._

_-Sasuke veo que ya eres experto en esto-dijo Shisui mientras metía sus partituras en su maletín- por eso quiero pedirte que toques en la exhibición de música clásica que se dará en el teatro principal de Tokio, que dices ¿aceptas?_

_-Claro que acepto-Sasuke tenía una sonrisa pequeña pero expresaba que estaba totalmente feliz-será un honor para mí._

_-Perfecto, entonces tendrás que ir al teatro mañana para que puedas prepararte ya que será dentro de dos semanas-el azabache asintió._

_…_

_Ya eran las siete de la mañana y Sasuke ya estaba listo, así que llamo a un taxi para que lo llevara ya que era aun menor de edad, el taxi no tardo en llegar así que se despidió de su madre que no paraba de tomarle fotos y de su hermano, aunque el también hubiera querido despedirse de su padre si no fuera porque siempre su trabajo lo mantenía ocupado._

_Sasuke en el transcurso del camino solo pensaba en hacer su mejor esfuerzo para que todos se sintieran orgullosos de él especialmente Fugaku, su padre, que no paraba de compararlo con su hermano. Cuando llego se encontró con un teatro muy moderno inmensamente grande y en la puerta de entrada vio a su sensei Shisui que lo estaba esperando, se fue junto a él y entraron al gran teatro._

_Todo transcurría con normalidad para Sasuke ya que estaba acostumbrado a que a su alrededor hubiera mucha gente, porque en la escuela era casi parecido a excepción que solo eran chicas que no paraban de perseguirlo, pero no tenía comparación cuando toco el piano por primera vez ya que su madre contrato a fotógrafos y camarógrafos profesionales para que no dejaran escapar ni un mínimo detalle de su pequeño concierto, pero solo tenía ocho años así que hizo que se asustara por tener mucha gente a su alrededor._

_De repente Shisui llamo a Sasuke para que tocara el piano, como una práctica para arreglar el sonido del piano y detalles del escenario; él se sentó y empezó a tocar "Sleep Away" atrayendo a mucha gente, que estaban ensayando sus actos muy aparte, sorprendiéndolos por la gran habilidad que tenía para tocar el piano. Al terminar todos lo aplaudieron a pesar de que aun no era el concierto oficial pero eso hizo que el joven Uchiha se sintiera orgulloso por su talento._

_Rato después Sasuke se sentó junto con Shisui a ver como ensayaban las demás personas sus actos, podiendo ver a bailarinas de valed, obras teatrales, entre otros. _

_Así se la pasaron los dos Uchihas, hasta que llego la noche y ya estaban pensando en irse._

_-Ya es tarde creo que ya tenemos que irnos-dijo Shisui mientras se levantaba del asiento en el cual se había mantenido sentado-Itachi y tu padre me mataran si te llevo demasiado tarde a tu casa._

_-Ya no soy un niño pequeño para que me traten así-susurro Sasuke pero en realidad ya era tarde porque ya eran las once de la noche y hasta ir a su casa se demorarían cerca de media hora-pero supongo que debo llegar temprano._

_Los dos Uchihas se disponían a irse cuando de pronto escucharon que una mujer cantaba de una hermosa manera haciendo que los dos hombres voltearan a ver de dónde provenía tan bella voz. Al voltear Sasuke vio a una joven en el escenario que parecía tener unos dieciséis años aproximadamente, su cabello era a la altura de sus hombros, no tenía cerquillo así que se llevaba su cabello a un costado el cual era de un color castaño oscuro, sus ojos eran de un color miel y vestía con ropa deportiva ya que solo era un ensayo._

_-¿Quién es ella…?-pregunto el azabache a Shisui sin apartar su vista de la muchacha._

_-No puedo creer de ella está aquí…-dijo Shisui sorprendido-ella es Mikaru Aizawa, una de las mejores cantantes de música clásica que pueda haber en el mundo._

_-"Así que Mikaru Aizawa…"-se dijo Sasuke mientras veía de que la chica de cabellos castaños terminaba de cantar…_

**_….._**

**Aquí les dejo con el capítulo siguiente espero que les guste :) xD**


	9. Recordando el pasado Parte 2

**Capítulo 9: Recordando el pasado, Parte 2**

**Previamente en el capítulo anterior:**

_-"Así que Mikaru Aizawa…"-se dijo Sasuke mientras veía de que la chica de cabellos castaños terminaba de cantar…_

**_…_**

_Mikaru bajó del escenario y se fue directamente frente al azabache y Shisui, quienes se quedaron viendo como la chica de cabellos castaños se acercaba a ellos._

_-Buenas noches-dijo Mikaru mientras no paraba de mirar a Sasuke-no pude evita verte Sasuke, la pieza musical que tocaste fue fantástica._

_-Gracias-dijo el azabache con una sonrisa-es un honor que le agrade mi talento Mikaru–sam._

_-Mikaru-dijo la castaña-solo Mikaru para las personas que me agradan mucho-Sasuke la miro sorprendido mientras la castaña se acercaba y le daba un beso en la mejilla y se alejaba, pero después de unos pasos miró otra vez a Sasuke-nos vemos mañana Sasuke-Mikaru dijo esto con guiñándole el ojo mientras retomaba su camino hacia afuera donde la esperaba un auto._

_Sasuke se quedo pensando en la actitud de la castaña mientras tocaba la mejilla que Mikaru besó. _

_Después del incidente juvenil que ocurrió, los dos Uchihas se fueron del teatro muy cansados. Shisui dejó a Sasuke en su casa y se fue de inmediato ya que era demasiado tarde._

_Sasuke comió la cena que las empleadas habían dejado para él y subió a su habitación. Al llegar solo se tiro en su cama boca arriba mientras seguía pensando en el beso de Mikaru el cual no podía olvidar._

_…_

_Mientras tanto en un departamento alejado de la mansión Uchiha, Mikaru estaba sentada en su escritorio mientras veía varias fotos del azabache, cuando de pronto recibió una llamada a la cual no dudo en contestar al ver de quien se trataba._

_-¿Ya lo conociste en persona?...-una voz misteriosa empezó a hablar por el celular._

_-Sí, ya lo conocí-dijo la castaña._

_-¿Y podrás con él?-pregunto la persona que estaba al otro lado de la línea telefónica._

_-…Claro que sí…-Mikaru respondió mientras agarraba una foto de Sasuke y sonreía-...Será más fácil de lo que creía..._

_…_

_Después de ese incidente, los días en que les tocaba ensayar en el teatro, Mikaru se acercarse más al azabache y Sasuke empezó a sentirse algo raro al estar cerca de ella._

_El tiempo pasó volando y el día de la presentación llego, todos estaban emocionados y nerviosos a la vez, especialmente el joven Uchiha que aunque no demostrara mucho sus sentimientos, pero por dentro era un manojo de nervios._

_Todas los actos musicales, teatrales y entre otros se hicieron presentes frente al público, cuando de pronto le toco a cierta castaña que vestía un vestido largo color rojo que resaltaba casi por completo su figura y terminaba con un corte de sirena, su cabello era un moño. Al salir al escenario fue recibida con muchos aplausos ya que todos la conocían como "la cantante más famosa de todo Japón", pero también salió acompañada por un extraño joven el cual nunca se le había visto en los ensayos. Mikaru empezó a cantar "El fantasma de la ópera" junto con el extraño muchacho, el piano se empezó a escuchar, pero algo sonó raro en ese instrumento._

_-¿Qué clase de piano suena así?-pregunto el azabache a su mentor._

_-Je, je, je obviamente sonara así ya que no es un piano normal-el azabache se sorprendió al escuchar a Shisui-es un piano eléctrico._

_-¿Pero por qué eléctrico? ¿Acaso este evento no es de música clásica?_

_-Sí, pero al parecer la señorita Aizawa quiso hacerle unos cambios a su presentación._

_Los dos cantantes eran fantásticos ya que cantaban como los dioses o algo parecido, al terminar su presentación todos quedaron maravillados con su acto ya que era una fusión de música clásica y moderna._

_Luego fue el turno de Sasuke Uchiha que vestía con un terno negro, toco como nunca la pieza "Sleep Away", todas las chicas del lugar empezaron a suspirar al verlo tocar con tanta armonía y precisión. Al terminar su presentación fue recibido por su maestro Shisui que lo felicito por tan maravilloso acto._

_-Que impresionante fue tu actuación-una voz interrumpió la conversación que los dos Uchihas entablaban._

_-…Mikaru…-Sasuke susurro el nombre de la castaña-…Gracias pero no fue tan sorprendente que el tuyo-Shisui veía la escena silenciosamente y se fue alejando poco a poco ya que parecía que estorbaba en ese lugar, pero de repente, la castaña se fue alejando lentamente-…espera ¿a dónde vas?_

_-Que pregunta más graciosa-Mikaru empezó a reírse-…obviamente a la fiesta que organizaron para todos los que participaron en este evento…-de pronto la castaña se acerco al oído del azabache-…espero verte halla…-susurro esto por última vez antes de irse dejando a Sasuke en shock._

_…_

_En la fiesta todos se divertían tomando vino, charlando, comiendo o bailando excepto Sasuke que solo se fue al balcón del enorme edificio en el cual se celebraba la fiesta, estaba cansado, lo único que quería era estar solo, pero su soledad fue interrumpida por Mikaru que apareció sorpresivamente al lado del azabache con una copa de vino._

_-Hermosa noche ¿verdad?-no recibió respuesta alguna ya que Sasuke solo se encontraba viendo el cielo estrellado._

_Se mantuvieron así por un largo rato, pero ya estaba terminando la fiesta así que todos ya se estaban yendo a sus hogares._

_-Creo que ya es hora de irme-Mikaru empezó a irse del balcón terminando de tomar por completo su copa de vino._

_-Espera te acompaño-el azabache lo dijo un poco avergonzado pero vio que Mikaru asentía. _

_Sasuke acompaño a Mikaru hasta las afueras y fue ahí donde algo inesperado paso…_

_…_

_Sasuke estaba echado en su cuarto con una sonrisa a más no poder ya que aun podía recordar el beso que le dio Mikaru para que después ella le dijera que lo amaba._

_-"…te amo…"-el azabache no paraba de sonreír al recordar esas palabras-"…quiero estar contigo…"-esas palabras retumbaban en la cabeza de Sasuke, porque era él en realidad el que quería proponérselo pero finalmente acepto con mucha vergüenza aunque el azabache estaba feliz por no esconder sus sentimientos hacia Mikaru._

_…_

_-¡Queeeee! ¡Ya tienes enamorada!-Naruto se quedo sorprendido, ahora se daba cuenta porque tenía buen humor su amigo esa mañana en la cual lo invito a su casa por primera ya que siempre el rubio iba casi sin previo aviso-¿Y quién es la desafortunada que conquisto tu corazón masoquista?-al decir esto el azabache lo miro de una manera muy fría que dejo petrificado a Naruto- está bien Sasuke no te enojes conmigo, mejor cuéntame como la conociste._

_-Está bien te lo contare…_

_Se la pasaron un buen rato conversando y Naruto no dejaba de sorprenderse de que su amigo en verdad estaba enamorado, pero le pareció de que era muy apresurado la relación que tenía él con Mikaru._

_-¿Pero teme no crees que es muy apresurado su relación?_

_-No lo creo-Sasuke dijo esto mientras miraba a la nada._

_-Pero ni siquiera se conocen lo suficiente, no creo que dos semanas sean lo suficiente._

_-Es mi vida y puedo hacer con ella lo que quiera-el rubio solo atino a soltar un suspiro._

_-¿Y cuando piensas decírselo a tu familia?-pregunto Naruto._

_-Les daré la noticia mañana._

_-Al parecer ya lo tienes todo planeado…-el rubio vio que su a migo traía una gran sonrisa al decir eso, en realidad era la primera vez que lo veía sonreír así._

_Después de esa conversación Naruto se tuvo que ir ya que según él si llegaba tarde a su casa su madre lo mataría._

_…_

_Al día siguiente Sasuke presento a Mikaru a su familia y se alegro mucho al ver que a todos les agradaba la castaña._

_Todo fue felicidad desde ese día, ya que solo llegaron buenas noticias como la solicitud para una gira por todo Japón solo para que él tocara el piano y todos conocieran su talento, eso lo lleno de mucha felicidad que ya no podía contener, todo era perfecto su familia estaba orgullosos de él, estaba al lado de la mujer que tanto amaba, sentía que quería estar al lado de Mikaru por siempre y fue entonces que tomo una decisión antes de irse de viaje por un mes._

_Era una hermosa tarde, los árboles de cerezo habían florecido y fue el momento decisivo para el azabache._

_-¿Quieres ser mi prometida…y…casarte conmigo?-Sasuke estaba mirando fijamente a Mikaru mostrándole un anillo de oro con una esmeralda en el centro._

_-Sí, acepto-Mikaru abrazo a Sasuke antes de que este reaccionara-…claro que acepto…_

_…_

_En el apartamento de Mikaru un extraño hombre estaba sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala, de pronto la castaña entro con una sonrisa y no le sorprendió ver al hombre en su sala._

_-¿Cómo te fue preciosa?-el hombre pregunto._

_-Me fue mejor de lo que esperaba Sebastián…-la castaña le mostro el anillo de compromiso y empezó a reírse con mas fervor junto con su joven acompañante._

_…_

_Sasuke sentía que estaba en las nubes, estaba dispuesto a ahorrar lo que ganara en sus presentaciones para asegurar su futuro con Mikaru, ya que podría darlo todo por ella._

_Todo parecía perfecto, pero todo cambio cuando regreso de su largo viaje. Mikaru actuaba muy extraña y le preguntaba mucho sobre sus ganancias de sus presentaciones, ya no paraba a su lado como siempre, era más distante apenas podía verla, le pedía dinero a cada rato y cuando él se negaba ella se molestaba mucho._

_Un día Sasuke llamo a Naruto a su casa para preguntarle sobre las cosas que pasaron cuando él no estaba, ya que estaba preocupado por la situación que afrontaba desde que volvió de su viaje, pero lo que recibió como respuesta hizo que estallara de enojo._

_-¡Como te atreves a decir eso de Mikaru!-el azabache agarro bruscamente el cuello del polo que el rubio traía puesto, ya que él no iba a permitir de que dijeran mentiras sobre su prometida._

_-¡Te estoy diciendo la verdad!-Naruto se soltó del agarre del azabache y trato de convencerlo-¡Mikaru te engaña!, ¡la he visto salir varias veces con otro hombre! ¡Hasta vi que se besaban! ¡Te ha estado engañando durante todo este tiempo!_

_ -¡Eres un mentiroso! ¡Creí que eras mi amigo!... pero creo que me equivoque- el azabache dio vuelta atrás y comenzó a alejarse de Naruto._

_-¡Sasuke tienes que creerme!-el rubio agarro el hombro de Sasuke para que volteara a verlo._

_-¡Suéltame! No voy a creer las mentiras que me estás diciendo-el azabache se calmo un poco y empezó a subir las escaleras hacia su cuarto muy lentamente-…te voy a pedir por simple cortesía que te vayas de mi casa y ni se te ocurra acercarte a Mikaru, porque ahí si me olvidare de que éramos amigos._

_Naruto se quedo petrificado al ver que su amigo no creía en sus palabras, además de estar siendo usado vilmente por Mikaru, pero ya no había nada que pudiera hacer el estaba completamente cegado por el amor que sentía por la castaña._

_-Solo espero que puedas abrir los ojos a tiempo…-esas fueron las últimas palabras que dijo Naruto antes de abandonar de la mansión Uchiha. _

_…_

_Después de eso todo empeoro, todos los amigos de Sasuke le decían lo mismo pero él se negaba a creerles, el no quería creer que Mikaru le era infiel, simplemente no podía creerlo. Sasuke se estaba quedando completamente solo._

_Una tarde Sasuke invito a Mikaru a su casa, bebieron té, pasearon por los jardines y por último el azabache quiso tocar el piano para su prometida._

_Sasuke tocaba con total armonía la pieza "claro de luna" mientras era observado por una joven que se sentó a su lado para apreciar mejor el rostro de su joven prometido. El azabache tocaba con mucha habilidad cada nota de la pieza musical, dedicando las hermosas melodías a la muchacha. Minutos después termino de tocar, se paro del asiento seguido por la joven que la miraba fijamente._

_-Me encanta mucho esa pieza-dijo la muchacha._

_-Por eso es que la toque Mikaru-respondió el azabache-y siempre lo hare si es para complacerte… _

_…_

_Ya habían pasado dos días de que Sasuke no volvía a ver a Mikaru, llamaba a su celular y no contestaba._

_-¿Por qué no contestara?-era la decima vez que el azabache marcaba al número celular de Mikaru y estaba muy preocupado por la ausencia de su prometida. Pero de pronto el celular de Sasuke empezó a sonar-Hola, Mikaru me tenías preocupado pensé que…_

_-Lo siento pero soy Naruto._

_-Que quieres, no estoy de humor para tus mentiras-Sasuke en verdad estaba un inquieto por saber el paradero de Mikaru._

_-¡Tienes que venir rápido al aeropuerto! ¡Mikaru se está yendo! ¡Se está yendo de viaje con otro hombre!_

_-¡Deja de decir tonterías…!-Sasuke colgó inmediatamente el celular pero de pronto recibió un mensaje y al abrirlo vio una foto de un joven besando a…-…no puede ser… ¡no puede ser! ¡Mikaru no puede hacerme esto!_

_El azabache corrió hacia la puerta principal sin importarle esquivar a su madre, tomo un taxi y se encamino al aeropuerto. De repente el celular de Sasuke volvió a sonar en un momento de mucha desesperación._

_-¡Hola! ¿Mikaru eres tú?_

_-Lamento desilusionarte Sasuke pero soy Obito._

_- Hola tío que se te ofrece, que sea algo importante por favor-el azabache estaba muy desconcertado no sabía cómo contener su enojo al hablar con otra persona._

_-Sasuke tu sabes que yo administro todas las cuentas de la familia Uchiha, incluso la tuya…_

_-¿Cuál es el punto? no tengo mucho tiempo para escucharte-el azabache interrumpió a Obito, porque si su tío seguía hablando el cortaría la llamada._

_-Está bien cálmate, el punto es que tu cuenta esta totalmente vacía, no hay ni un solo centavo-Sasuke se quedo petrificado ya que en su cuenta había millones de dólares que había juntado durante toda su vida._

_-No, no puede ser, debe haber un error-el azabache trato de no entrar en pánico._

_-No hay ningún error, la transferencia se hizo a través de tu cuenta bancaria._

_-¡Pero yo no hice esa transferencia!-Sasuke apretaba desesperadamente su celular en ese instante._

_-¿Entonces quién crees que pudo haberlo hecho?-en esos instantes el auto ya se acercaba al aeropuerto._

_-No lo sé los únicos que sabían mi clave eran yo y…"no puede ser cierto"-el azabache se dio cuenta que ya habían llegado al aeropuerto así que se pago al conductor, corto la llamada que tenía con su tío y fue corriendo hacia la sala de embarques de los pasajeros._

_Y fue ahí donde la vio, estaba caminando hacia el elevador que conducía a la sala de espera donde se subía al avión, pero estaba en los brazos de otro hombre._

_-¡Mikaru!-Sasuke grito con todas sus fuerzas hacia la castaña._

_Mikaru volteo a verlo y se sorprendió, pero inmediatamente su mirada cambio a una muy siniestra. Sasuke estaba furioso así que corrió tras ella, pero hizo demasiados disturbios así que fue detenido por los policías del lugar._

_-¡Suéltenme!, ¡Suéltenme!, ¡Mikaru por qué me haces esto!-el azabache empezó a gritar sin importarle que todas las personas lo veían, Sasuke no podía entender por qué Mikaru le hacía eso, el lo había dado todo por ella, hasta se quedo completamente solo por defenderla. _

_De repente entre todo ese disturbio Mikaru empezó a camina hacia Sasuke hasta llegar frente a él, acercándose a su oído izquierdo._

_-¿De verdad creíste que te amaba?-la castaña susurro en el oído del azabache, haciendo que este abriera los ojos como platos-Eres tan estúpido que te dejaste engañar por simples palabritas de amor, además detesto a los hombres como tú...-__Sasuke estaba en un shock total no podía creer que todas las palabras de amor que Mikaru le había dicho era solo una vil mentira. _

_La castaña al terminar de hablar con el azabache se dirigió al su joven acompañante el cual tenía una sonrisa siniestra._

_-¿Quién es…es él?-el azabache pregunto entrecortadamente a Mikaru, mientras los guardias ya lo estaban liberando ya que se estaba tranquilizando._

_-El es Sebastián-el azabache vio a un hombre de estatura alta, cabellos rojos y contextura un poco robusta-…él si es un hombre de verdad…-fue ahí donde la castaña comenzó a besar los labios del pelirrojo, el cual accedió inmediatamente al beso de Mikaru._

_Sasuke se quedo parado mientras los veía partir hacia el ascensor del aeropuerto, pero vio que la castaña volteo de nuevo para decirle sus últimas palabras._

_-Y…por cierto gracias por el dinero…-el azabache noto que era verdad su suposición, Mikaru le había robado todo el dinero que tenía, por eso comenzó a correr hacia el elevador para poder detener a la castaña._

_Sasuke corría con todas su fuerzas pero solo vio la sonrisa retorcida de Mikaru y Sebastián antes de que se cerrara la puerta del ascensor y el se quedara fuera de ella._

_El azabache salió del aeropuerto y no le importo que lloviera en esos instantes, en realidad no le importaba nada. Solo quería morir en ese momento, habían jugado vilmente con sus sentimientos, se sentía destrozado por dentro, la vida parecía ya no tener sentido. Sasuke no entendía por qué la vida era así con él, no era una mala persona, al contrario se preocupaba mucho por los demás, respetaba mucho a la gente sin importar que fuesen sus enemigos._

_Pero ahora no había nada que hacer, la persona que tanto amaba lo había engañado rompiendo la promesa que se habían jurado…_

_**…..**_

_**Aquí les dejo con este capítulo (el capítulo más largo que e hecho hasta ahora) y perdónenme si encuentran algunas fallas en este capítulo. Pido mil disculpas por este retraso que tuve. No olviden dejar sus comenta**__**r**__**ios =)**_


	10. Nuevas amistades, peligros y ¿una cita?

**Capítulo 10: Nuevas amistades y ****¿una cita?**

**Previamente en el capitulo anterior:**

_Sasuke no entendía por qué la vida era así con él, no era una mala persona, al contrario se preocupaba mucho por los demás, respetaba mucho a la gente sin importar si fueran sus enemigos._

_Pero ahora no había nada que hacer, la persona que tanto amaba lo había engañado rompiendo la promesa que se habían jurado…_

_Fin de Flash Back_

_…_

El azabache se juro desde ese día que jamás se dejaría engañar por nadie especialmente por una mujer. Sasuke se levanto de su cama y recogió los pedazos de su celular destruido. Estaba sudando frío ya que recordar esos momentos en los cuales se sintió morir, no era muy agradable para él.

-"¿Qué horas serán?"-el azabache miro su reloj y se dio cuenta de que eran las una de la mañana-"…es muy temprano como para alistarse para ir a la preparatoria…"-se dijo Sasuke mientras se dirigía al baño.

Tomo una ducha de agua fría que le ayudo a relajarse un poco de todo el estrés que le había dado esa inesperada llamada. Salió del baño y se acostó en su cama de nuevo. El azabache no lograba conciliar el sueño, en realidad ya se le había pasado el sueño, pero al ponerse a pensar recordó el sueño que tuvo antes de ser interrumpido por su celular.

-"…¿por qué soñé con ella?..."-el azabache empezó a preguntárselo mil veces-"…habiendo tantas chicas en el mundo ¿por qué con ella?..."- Sasuke no podía negar de que Hinata no era nada fea, pero el siempre estaba rodeado por chicas hermosas así que por eso no le prestaba mucha atención, además la peli azul no se bestia como una chica ya que siempre usaba ropa holgada y deportiva. El azabache se la paso un buen rato pensando en eso hasta que se durmió.

…

Ya eran las siete de la mañana en la mansión Hyuga, todo iba con normalidad para la peli azul, tomo su desayuno, se despidió de su familia y partió hacia la preparatoria.

Al llegar se dirigió a su aula directamente, dejo sus cosas en su asiento, tomo asiento y espero a que los demás entraran mientras veía el jardín de la escuela por las ventanas del salón.

-Hola, buenos días-Hinata dio un pequeño salto por la impresión que le causo una voz, un poco más tranquila se dio cuenta que una chica muy hermosa de cabellos rubios estaba delante de ella y parecía que la estaba saludando.

-¿Me…me hablas a mí?-la peli azul le pregunto a la rubia ya que se le hacía extraño de que alguien la saludara en la escuela.

-Pues claro que sí, ¿acaso ves a otra persona a la cual este saludando?-Hinata se avergonzó poniéndose roja por la pregunta que hizo ya que no había nadie en el salón porque era muy temprano aun.

-Lo…lo siento, bu…buenos días.

-¿Tú eres Hinata Hyuga?-la rubia le pregunto acercándose más a la mesa de la peli azul.

-Sí…¿a…a que se de…debe la pregunta?-Hinata pregunto porque le pareció extraño de que alguien supiera su nombre sin que ella se lo dijera.

-Eres muy conocida especialmente en la mujeres, porque eres la primera chica que golpeo Sasuke Uchiha-la peli azul recordó en ese momento esa incómoda situación-pero no te preocupes hace mucho tiempo que se merecía un golpe el presumido de Sasuke-de repente un profesor entro al aula-hablamos en la hora de descanso…-la misteriosa chica se fue dejando a Hinata un poco sorprendida por la actitud tan amiguera que tenia la rubia.

…

Ya era la hora tan esperada por todos: La Hora de Descanso. Hinata estaba guardando sus cosas y saco un par de rollos de canela de su carpeta y empezó a comérselos.

-Hola de nuevo Hinata-chan-otra vez la rubia apareció haciendo que la peli azul casi suelte sus rollos de canela.

-Ho…hola-la peli azul vio que la rubia se estaba sentando en la carpeta vacía que estaba delante de ella. Hinata se sentía un poco incomoda por la presencia de la chica, pero quiso preguntarle sobre cualquier cosa para no quedarse callada-¿Y…y desde cuando co…conoces a Uchiha-san?-la peli azul quiso golpearse la cabeza contra la mesa ya que habiendo tantos temas de que hablar se le ocurrió preguntar sobre el azabache.

-Bueno…yo conozco a Sasuke desde el colegio de educación primaria, aunque en realidad no lo conocía mucho, hasta que nos conocimos mejor gracias a mi primo Naruto- de repente la rubia empezó a mirar a Hinata y a sonreír extrañamente-Oye Hinata-chan he oído de que te vieron junto con Sasuke-kun y estaban sentados en uno de los asientos de la azotea completamente solos ¿es verdad?

-Sí, si es…es verdad pe...pero…-la peli azul respondió a la pregunta de la rubia un poco extrañada.

-¡Ahhhhhh!-la rubia pego un grito al cielo que casi deja sordo a medio mundo-¿entonces pasa algo entre ustedes dos? Además dicen por ahí que Sasuke te entrego un papel donde te decía palabras de amor.

-Cla…claro que no-Hinata estaba completamente roja-so...solo me dio su dirección pa…para ir a su casa.

-¡¿Queeeeee?! Fuiste a la casa de Sasuke-kun-la rubia no dejaba de sorprenderse por las palabras de Hinata-ninguna chica pudo ni siquiera asomarse a la casa de Sasuke, Hinata-chan eres la primera que va a su casa.

-No…no lo creo-la peli azul se ponía aun más nerviosa que nunca-se…seguramente habrá invitado a…a varias a su…su casa.

-Ese es el punto, ¡Sasuke-kun no invita a nadie a su casa!-Hinata se sorprendió un poco pero trato de no hacerse ninguna idea equivocada-creo que Sasuke este interesándose en ti-la rubia dijo esto con una sonrisa picara.

-¡Cla…claro que no, te estás e…equivocando, so…solo hablamos un…un poco por el proyecto del…del profesor!

-Está bien, te creeré pero los estaré observando-al decir esto la rubia soltó una risita pícara.

Las dos chicas conversaron mucho tiempo hasta que el timbre que daba por terminado la hora de descanso sonó.

-Espero que nos conozcamos más-la rubia decía esto mientras se dirigía a su sitio.

-Es…espera ¿cu…cuál es tu...tu nombre?-Hinata dijo con la voz un poco fuerte para que la rubia la pudiera escuchar.

-Ah, es cierto como pude olvidar presentarme, mi nombre es: Ino Yamanaka.

…

Ya habían terminado las clases y Hinata se sentía un poco extraña ya que era la primera vez que tenía una conversación amistosa en la preparatoria, la peli azul no sabía porque pero se sentía feliz por eso. Hinata ya se encontraba fuera de la preparatoria pero se dio cuenta de que no estaba el auto que siempre la recogía.

-"…que extraño, el chofer siempre es muy puntual…"-la peli azul empezó a preocuparse mucho y llamo a su casa desde su celular pero nadie contesto, trato de llamar a los tres únicos números restantes que le quedaban: su padre, su hermana y primo pero solo obtuvo el mismo resultado-"…creo que tendré que ir a casa caminando…"-Hinata lo dijo con pesar ya que para ella era muy fácil perderse.

La peli azul camino durante horas y cada vez que avanzaba mas se encontraba con mas calles oscuras y tenebrosas donde habían pocas personas. Hinata tuvo más miedo cuando sintió que dos hombres la estaban persiguiendo, empezó a caminar más rápido y se dio cuenta de que los hombres también, ahora la peli azul estaban segura de su situación, la estaban siguiendo, así que comenzó a corre lo más veloz posible. Logro esconderse en un callejón y trato de respirar profundamente para poder tranquilizarse un poco.

-Creo que los perdí…-dijo Hinata un poco más tranquila, pero de pronto sintió que la jalaban bruscamente.

-¿Qué creías preciosa? ¿Pensaste que te escaparías de nosotros?-la peli azul estaba temblando de miedo, uno de los tipos sujeto sus brazos y la empujo hasta una de las paredes del callejón, mientras el otro vigilaba en la entrada para que las personas no se dieran cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo.

-¡Suélteme! ¡Auxili...!-Hinata trató de pedir ayuda pero el tipo le tapo la boca y trato de acariciar el cuerpo de la Hyuga.

-¡Ahhh!- la peli azul mordió la mano del tipo para zafarse del agarre y poder escapar-¡Maldita estúpida!-pero no fue suficiente ya que la tomo del cuello y la tiro fuertemente contra la pared haciendo que esta soltara un fuerte quejido de dolor- pensaba ser bueno contigo pero creo que ahora no.

Hinata vio como en el rostro del tipo se le dibujaba una sonrisa, cerró los ojos y empezó a llorar amargamente porque sentía que ya era su fin, trato de zafarse nuevamente pero no pudo, sentía mucho miedo y desesperación, todos esos sentimientos le hacían recordar nuevamente la situación la cual ya estaba olvidando.

-¡Ahh!-la peli azul escucho un grito, abrió los ojos y se encontró con los dos tipos tirados en el suelo, pero se quedo pasmada al ver a alguien al cual nunca pensaba que volvería a ver.

-Sasuke-sam…-la Hyuga dijo esto susurrando mientras veía que el azabache estaba caminando hacia ella.

-¿Estás bien?-pregunto el joven Sasuke Uchiha-escuche gritos y me acerque a ver, que bueno que vine a tiempo.

-Si...si es...estoy bien y gra..gracias por...por salvarme-dijo la Hyuga sin levantar la mirada ya que estaba llorando.

-Baka-la peli azul se sorprendió por las palabras dichas por Sasuke-solo una persona tonta se le ocurriría caminar por estos lugares-el azabache empezó a recriminar a la Hyuga pero al ver que la peli azul estaba llorando se detuvo-deja de llorar, detesto a las personas lloronas-Hinata solo levanto la mirada y vio como Sasuke le daba un pañuelo para que se secara las lagrimas que no dejaban de caer de su rostro.

-Gra…gracias-la peli azul se secaba las mientras se reincorporaba lentamente, pero vio que el azabache se retiraba del lugar.

-¿Vas a venir o prefieres quedarte en este lugar?-Hinata comprendió el mensaje aunque no le agradara mucho estar con el joven Uchiha era mucho mejor que quedarse con esos tipos que tarde o temprano despertarían así que solo asintió-entonces apúrate, no me gusta esperar.

Los dos salieron de aquel lugar y caminaron hasta el centro de la ciudad y se metieron a una calle que parecía más tranquila, mientras caminaban Hinata no dejaba de ver los puestos de comida ya que era de noche y no había comido nada durante horas, pero para mala suerte de la peli azul su estomago empezó a sonar.

-Tienes hambre-Sasuke lo dijo tan secamente, parecía que no era una pregunta.

-No…no se preocupe no ten…tengo hambre-pero de nuevo el estomago de la Hyuga estomago volvió a rugir.

-No te hice una pregunta ya que "Tú sí tienes hambre", porque hace rato note que no parabas de ver los puestos de comida por los cuales pasábamos-la peli azul no tenía salida así que no le quedo otra que aceptar su situación-¿Qué quieres comer?

-Ro…rollos de canela-Hinata lo dijo sin preguntas porque empezaba a darle un poco de miedo el Uchiha.

Los dos se fueron a comprar los rollos de canela en una pastelería cercana.

-Aquí esta su pedido-la señora que atendía el lugar entrego los rollos de canela a Hinata-Que guapo es su enamorado señorita-los dos jóvenes se quedaron estáticos y se les ruborizaron las mejillas por el comentario de la señora.

-¡No…no so…somos enamorados, so…solo somos com…compañeros!-Hinata dijo esto completamente roja y agitando las manos por la vergüenza.

Sasuke no dijo nada ya que quería mantener su postura seria para esconder su vergüenza, pero lo que no pudo ocultar fueron sus mejillas que estaban un poco sonrojadas, mientras se preguntaba del por qué la señora dijo eso.

Salieron de la pastelería rápidamente pero Hinata se dio cuenta de que el joven Uchiha no pidió nada.

-¿Por...por qué no a…a pedido na…nada Sasuke-sam?

-No pedí nada ya que no me gustan las cosas dulces-la peli azul se quedo callada y empezó a comer sus rollos de canela que fueron devorados rápidamente.

Mientras prosiguieron con su recorrido se dieron cuenta de que en el lugar en el cual estaban caminando solo habían parejas de enamorados, vieron que las calles estaban decoradas con piletas de agua, jardines llenos flores rosadas y muchos árboles de cerezo las cuales habían florecido aun cuando no era todavía su temporada, fue entonces que los dos comprendieron del por qué de las palabras de la señora ya que vieron un gran letrero el cual decía "El pasaje del Amor". Los dos se miraron al mismo tiempo pero voltearon rápidamente por la vergüenza que tenían los dos.

-Creo que ya debes ir a tu casa, tus padres deben estar preocupados-el azabache dijo esto mientras se golpeaba psicológicamente por haber escogido esa calle.

-Yo…yo también lo…lo creo-Hinata sentía que en cualquier momento se iba a desmayar.

El azabache ayudo a la Hyuga a tomar un taxi, esta se despidió dando un gracias y se subió al auto. Mientras el taxi estaba en marcha Hinata se sintió muy agradecida con Sasuke ya que si él no hubiera llegado a tiempo seguramente ya no haría vivido para contarlo, pero después no dejó de pensar en todo lo sucedido después del peligro como el paseo por las calles y la comida.

-"No sé porque pienso estas cosas, pero parecía como si estuviéramos en una cita…

**…..**

**Y aquí termina el capitulo número 10 espero que sea de su agrado…. No se olviden de dejar sus comentarios :) **


	11. Una invitacion al karaoke

**Capitulo 11: Una invitación al karaoke**

**Previamente en el capítulo anterior:**

El azabache ayudo a la Hyuga a tomar un taxi, esta se despidió dando un gracias y se subió al auto. Mientras el taxi estaba en marcha Hinata se sintió muy agradecida con Sasuke ya que si él no hubiera llegado a tiempo seguramente ya no haría vivido para contarlo, pero después no dejó de pensar en todo lo sucedido después del peligro como el paseo por las calles y la comida.

-"No sé porque pienso estas cosas, pero parecía como si estuviéramos en una cita…

**…**

Hinata estaba en su cuarto curándose y escondiéndose algunos morenotes que tenía en sus brazos a casusa del casi trágico incidente que paso en la tarde.

-"…que raro… cuando llegue a casa solo estaba la empleada"-la peli azul estaba extrañada y preocupada ya que Hanabi no estaba en casa, se puso su pijama y se dirigió a su cama acostándose rápidamente, de repente empezó a sonar su celular y se dio cuenta de que era su primo- Hola Neji-nisan…

-Hola Hinata-sama, lamento no haberte llamado antes, seguramente te abras sorprendido al no poder contactar a Hiashi-sama, Hanabi-sam y a mí…

-No…no se preocupe…-respondió Hinata-¿Pe…pero por qué no fue el cho…chofer a recogerme a la escuela?

-Lo que sucedió es que no había quien lleve a Hanabi-sam al aeropuerto para que ella tomara un viaje a las playas de Hawái para una excursión, yo no pude porque tenía una reunión importante junto con tu padre y el único que quedaba era tu chofer.

-Ahora recuerdo…lo había olvidado-Hinata empezó a avergonzarse porque se olvido del viaje que Hanabi había estado pidiendo por cinco meses.

-Se me olvidaba, tu padre y yo tendremos que hacer un viaje de último minuto a Estados Unidos para arreglar algunos detalles de un negocio.

-¿Y cuanto se…se demoraran aproximadamente?

-Sera aproximadamente por dos meses, tengo que colgar estoy subiendo al avión, adiós y cuídate mucho-después de decir esto Neji corto rápidamente la llamada.

-"Otra vez sola…-pensó la Hyuga, Hinata se quedo viendo su celular por un largo rato, se sentía un poco triste ya que estaría sola por todo un mes, para algunos jóvenes de su edad seria lo máximo quedarse solos en su casa sin su familia, pero para ella no era así porque su familia era su soporte de vida en la cual podía ahogar y olvidar todas sus tristezas. Pero de repente vio el pañuelo que Sasuke le había dado para que se secara las lágrimas y por una extraña razón empezó a sonreír dulcemente mientras aspiraba el olor que el pañuelo emanaba, le empezaba a gustar ese aroma, era muy tranquilizante para ella.

…

En la mansión Uchiha ya eran las doce todos estaban dormidos pero menos una persona: Sasuke que estaba dando un paseo nocturno por los jardines de la mansión. El estaba pensativo aun recordaba el momento en el cual salvo a la Hyuga…

_Flash Back_

_El azabache se encontraba en la esquina de una calle como si estuviera esperando a alguien, rato después apareció un hombre de traje negro que le entrego a Sasuke un sobre y rápidamente se retiro._

_El Uchiha empezó a leer el contenido del sobre y al parecer se enfureció por lo que contenía._

_-Maldita Mikaru…-el azabache dijo esto mientras guardaba el sobre, su molestia se debía a que había contratado al mejor de los detectives de todo Japón para que rastreara a la castaña, pero al parecer se había escondido muy bien porque ya había pasado bastante tiempo y aun seguía sin encontrarla-…te encontrare aunque sea lo último que haga…_

_Sasuke empezó a caminar de regreso a casa cuando de repente escucho los gritos de una chica y provenían de un callejón. Se acerco y vio que había un tipo que parecía estar vigilando en la entrada del callejón, además de que los gritos habían cesado, quiso retirarse pero vio que detrás del tipo había otro sujeto que estaba forcejeando con una mujer, fue ahí donde el azabache se dio cuenta de la situación, querían abusar de la joven que estaba adentro del callejón. Quiso ayudarla pero el tipo de la entrada lo detuvo bruscamente y quiso golpearlo, sin embargo Sasuke lo esquivo muy bien, le tiro una patada en el estomago y finalmente le tiro un golpe en la mejilla dejándolo finalmente noqueado. El otro tipo al parecer se dio cuenta rápidamente de la presencia del azabache y dejo a la chica que callo sentada al suelo apoyándose en la pared, el sujeto empezó a correr hacia el Uchiha para tirarle un golpe en el estomago, pero el azabache se le adelanto y lo noqueo con un golpe en el rostro. Sasuke dejo desmayados a los dos sujetos y se dispuso a ayudar a la joven que aun seguía sentada en el suelo, el azabache al acercarse más a la joven se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando pero se sorprendió al mirarla más detenidamente, ver los cabellos azulados y piel nívea de la chica fueron suficientes para darse cuenta que se trataba de nada más y nada menos que Hinata Hyuga…_

_Fin de Flash Back_

-"…por qué no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza Hinata Hyuga…"-el azabache decía esto mientras miraba hacia el cielo para mirar las estrellas.

…

Dos semanas después del incidente de Hinata y Sasuke, de nuevo en la preparatoria, todos se comportaban con normalidad excepto una rubia que estaba buscando desesperadamente a la peli azul que estaba en la biblioteca de la preparatoria.

-Hinata-chan!-la Hyuga volteo a ver quién era la persona que la llamo y se dio cuenta de que era Ino, su mejor amiga hasta ahora ya que era la única persona en la preparatoria que se le acerco para conversar, aunque para algunos conversar con otra persona no era gran cosa para Hinata era algo fabuloso porque significaba que ya no estaría sola en la preparatoria como lo solía estar antes-¡Hinata al fin te encontré!- de repente Ino recibió una llamada de atención de parte de la bibliotecaria por estar gritando la cual hizo que la rubia agachara la cabeza para disculparse-Hinata-chan al fin te encontré…-esta vez Ino hablaba casi susurrando.

-Ho…hola Ino-chan, ¿por…por qué me buscabas?-pregunto la Hyuga.

-Es que quería saber si quieres ir conmigo al karaoke-la rubia ponía ojos suplicantes para que Hinata aceptara la cual estaba dudando un poco, pero finalmente acepto-perfecto!-a la rubia se le escapo otro grito que hizo otra vez que la bibliotecaria se enojara con Ino-…perfecto…te espero a la hora de salida-la rubia se fue ni bien dijo la ultima oración.

Hinata se puso nerviosa después de que se fue Ino, ya que reflexiono sobre su respuesta y se olvido de preguntar quienes más iban a ir, pero ya no podía hacer nada, ya había aceptado la propuesta de la rubia. Saco su celular y llamo a su chofer para avisarle que se iría sola a casa, esta vez la peli azul ya no se preocupaba tanto por perderse ya que desde que le conto a Ino de que casi se pierde en la ciudad, esta le dio un tour por todo Tokio que duro más de dos días.

…

Ya era la hora de salida y Hinata se apresuro a ir a la entrada de la preparatoria ya que se le había hecho tarde porque le tocaba hacer el aseo a su aula, mientras corría no paraba de sudarle las manos por lo nerviosa que estaba ya que tenia miedo de que también hallan invitado a cierto azabache al karaoke. Llego a la entrada y se alivio un poco porque vio que aun no había llegado Ino, pero de repente se le resbalo su maletín de sus manos y se cayeron casi todas sus cosas, las cuales las estaba recogiendo rápidamente cuando de pronto vio un pañuelo blanco y fue cuando recordó aquella noche en la que paso una de las peores vergüenzas de su vida. De repente vio que Ino se dirigía hacia ella con un grupo de amigos a los cuales solo pudo reconocer a dos: una chica de cabello rosa, la cual no se acordaba de su nombre y un chico rubio que era Naruto; se alivio un poco ya que no vio a Sasuke por ninguna parte.

Llegaron a un edifico al cual entraron y se instalaron en una de las habitaciones la cual estaba compuestas por muebles color negro, había una mesa en el centro, en la pared había un televisor de última generación y finalmente los micrófonos. Algunos empezaron a pedir comida, especialmente Naruto que ya estaba molestando al recepcionista de la habitación ya que no paraba de pedir ramen pero para felicidad de algunos la peli rosa lo callo dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

-Bueno… que les parece si cantamos algo…-una chica de cabellos castaños con un extraño peinado de dos moños en la cabeza estaba hablando para calmar la tensión que había en el lugar.

-¡Siii!-dijeron la mayoría.

De pronto se abrió la puerta haciendo entrar a una persona que la peli azul no quería ver en esos momentos ya que le provocaba ciertos nervios.

-Pensábamos que no vendrías…-dijo Naruto mirando a la persona que estaba entrando.

**…..**

**Aquí les dejo con este capítulo, lamento todas las tardanzas que estoy teniendo pero en estos momentos mis clases de la escuela me están teniendo muy ocupada… pero no se preocupen que igualmente seguiré con la historia =).**


	12. Noche de amigos

**Capítulo 12: Noche de amigos.**

**Previamente en el capitulo anterior:**

De pronto se abrió la puerta haciendo entrar a una persona que la peli azul no quería ver en esos momentos ya que le provocaba ciertos nervios.

-Pensábamos que no vendrías…-dijo Naruto mirando a la persona que estaba entrando.

**…**

-Sasuke-kum viniste…-Sakura saludo al azabache pero luego su seño se frunció-y al parecer vienes acompañado.

Sasuke estaba, al igual que la peli rosa, con el seño fruncido ya que dos chicas lo agarraban por el brazo y al parecer no lo soltaban por nada del mundo. El azabache se sentó en uno de los sillones para relajarse un poco pero al levantar la vista se encontró con la peli azul. El azabache se quedo un poco sorprendido porque según lo que sabía de la Hyuga, ella no tenía amigos.

-Sakura-el Uchiha llamo a la peli rosa haciéndola voltear ni bien escucho su voz.

-Si Sasuke-kun.

-¿Que hace ella aquí?-al principio Sakura no supo a lo que se refería Sasuke pero luego comprendió al ver que la mirada del azabache se posaba en la tímida Hyuga.

-¿Te refieres a Hinata?-el azabache asintió-ella fue invitada por Ino-la peli rosa se detuvo a ver un poco a la Hyuga que parecía un poco avergonzada.

Desde su asiento Hinata se dio cuenta de que el azabache y la peli rosa estaban observándola, pero al ver que ella los miraba se volteaban y empezaban a murmurar cosas. Esa sensación de que murmuren a sus espaldas mientras la miraban era algo que la peli azul detestaba ya que pareciera que estuvieran hablando mal de ella.

-¡Que les parece si comenzamos con las canciones!-la chica de coletas de color castaño oscuro estaba hablando de nuevo por el micrófono del lugar recibiendo como respuesta un SI-¡Entonces quien será el primero en animarse a cantar!-se escucharon a varias personas que levantaban sus manos gritando un "¡Yo!", pero finalmente la joven se decidió por una persona a la cual estaba entregando el micrófono-¡Naruto, tú serás el primero!

-¡Gracias Ten-Ten!-el rubio subió al frente para escoger una canción, se tardo un poco pero finalmente pareció decidirse por uno, sonrio y apretó el botón que activaba la canción- ¡Que empiece la música!

Primero se escucho la batería, luego las guitarras eléctricas para luego pasar a Naruto que empezó a cantar a todo pulmón.

We are fighting dreamers  
takami wo mezezhite  
fighting dreamers  
narifuri kamawazu  
fighting dreamers  
shin jiru ga mama ni  
yoi oi oi o  
just go my way  
right here! Right now!  
buppanasu like zanzou rider  
right here! Right now!  
tenwashi shura no michi no naka  
hito no kizu wo hirogete doko he iku  
kokusaishoku no karasu ga sore wo  
ubaitotte yaburi suteta  
saa kokoro nome mihiraite  
shikato ima wo mikiwameru  
ushinaru mono nante naisa  
isa mairou

De pronto más chicos se unieron al rubio para terminar de cantar, uno de ellos tenia cejas muy gruesas y el otro tenia extrañas marcas de color rojo en sus mejillas.  
We are fighting dreamers  
takami wo mezezhite  
fighting dreamers  
narifuri kamawazu  
fighting dreamers  
shin jiru ga mama ni  
yoi oi oi o

Al terminar todos aplaudieron, después empezaron a cantar más jóvenes que no daban importancia a sus desafinadas voces. Rato después todos se sentaron a descansar un poco y también para comer los refrigerios que habían pedido. Hinata se sentía un poco incomoda ya que todos estaban entre amigos y era obvio de que ella no podría encajar, porque desde hace mucho tiempo de que no interactuaba con personas de su edad.

-¿Puedo sentarme a tu lado?-Hinata se sorprendió por la pregunta y levanto la vista encontrando a la peli rosa que anteriormente estaba hablando con Sasuke.

-Cla…claro no hay pro…problema-la peli azul se arrimo un poco mientras que la joven se sentó con dos vasos de refresco.

-¿Quieres…?-dijo la peli rosa mientras mostraba el vaso a la peli azul, que solo asintió y tomo el vaso.

-Gra…gracias…este…ehh-Hinata se quedo un poco dudosa ya que no sabía el nombre de la joven que la acompañaba.

-Disculpa por no presentarme, mi nombre es Sakura Haruno-al terminar de decir eso se dispuso a tomar un poco de su refresco.

-Mu…mucho gusto Sakura-san.

Después de presentarse las dos jóvenes conversaron un poco de todo los temas que se les ocurría, hasta Ino se les unió haciendo más divertida la conversación.

-…El joven pensaba de que le estaba hablando a él y se enfureció mucho…pensaba que le decía esas cosas…-las tres jovencitas empezaron a reírse a todo pulmón ya que Ino estaba contando historias de su adolescencia cuando recibió una llamada burlona de Sakura y pero al momento de regañárla el joven que estaba delante de ella pensó de que estaba insultándolo.

-Asi… que ust… ¿ustedes se…se conocen desde la escuela secundaria?-pregunto Hinata.

-Sí, pero al principio nos llevábamos mal-Sakura dijo esto con los ojos cerrados como recordando buenos momentos.

-Discutíamos mucho, pero nos conocimos más y nos dimos cuenta de que teníamos mucho en común, verdad ¿"Frente de Marquesina"?-lo ultimo Ino lo dijo con tono de burla haciendo que la peli rosa se molestara.

-Estas en lo cierto "Ino Cerda"-las dos estallaron y empezaron a sacar chispas de sus ojos.

De pronto las jóvenes vieron a Sasuke que trataba de zafarse de todas las chicas que estaban alrededor de él, pero al parecer este no lo lograba a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos.

-Pobre Sasuke-kun…-dijo Ino mirando divertidamente al azabache.

-¿Por…por qué lo dice Ino-san?-pregunto tímidamente Hinata.

-Lo que pasa es que desde siempre Sasuke-kun es perseguido por las mujeres-Sakura respondió divertida-hasta cuando era pequeño las niñas pequeñas se le pegaban y también sus madres, jajajajajajajaja, es que era muy adorable…jajajajaajajajaja.

Las dos chicas se empezaron a reír muy fuertemente asustando un poco a la Hyuga.

-Creo que ya es hora de irnos-se escucho a algunos chicos decir.

Hinata vio su reloj de mano y se dio cuenta de que faltaban algunos minutos para que fueran las diez de la noche.

-Ya…ya es tar…tarde-Hinata tomo su mochila y se levantándose de su asiento-me…me tengo que…que ir.

-Te acompañamos hasta la puerta-respondió Sakura.

-No…no quiero ser…una mole…molestia-dijo la peli azul un poco apenada.

-Despreocúpate porque es un placer acompañarte-añadió finalmente Ino empujando hacia afuera a la peli azul mientras era seguida por Sakura.

Al salir afuera se dieron cuenta de que habían dos mujeres borrachas por la puerta del edificio, las jóvenes se alejaron un poco de las mujeres porque les causaba un poco de temor verlas en ese estado, pero aun podían escucharlas hablar a lo lejos.

-Hip… ¿no deberías estar…hip…cuidándote por el embarazo?...jijijijiji-dijo una de ellas mientras se apoyaba en la pared y veía a su amiga ebria.

-¡No me importa…hip!-dijo la otra mientras tomaba vino de una botella que tenía en su mano derecha-¡Además ni siquiera…hip… lo quiero!

Hinata al escuchar esas palabras se empezó a enfurecer mucho, pero trataba de contener su furia.

-Que mala…ahora que dirá el padre.

-¡Que me interesa…que opine lo que quiera…hip! ¡Yo nunca quise tener a este bebe…creo que se lo dejare a mis padres para que lo cuiden…jejejejeje, espera tengo una mejor idea, si tanto le importa al padre que se lo quede!

Las dos mujeres estallaron a carcajadas, Hinata estaba con la cabeza baja, haciendo que sus nuevas amigas se preocuparan por ella, la peli azul no podía soportar escuchar esas palabras.

-¡¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí?!-dijo la mujer gestante-¡Como hubiera querido no poder tener hijos!¡Eso si seria vi…-la mujer se detuvo bruscamente ya que sintió un fuerte dolor en una de sus mejillas. Al enderezar su rostro se encontró con la cara de una joven de cabello azul la cual tenía los ojos empapados por sus lágrimas-¡¿Qué te pasa, por qué me pegas?!

-Como… ¡¿Cómo puede decir eso?!-la Hyuga estaba parada en frente de la mujer-¡tener un hijo es una bendición! ¡Debería estar orgullosa de poder traer vida a este mundo! ¡Usted no sabe lo doloroso que es para una mujer no poder tener hijos! ¡De no poder formar una familia! ¡Y de no poder cumplir el sueño de ser madre!-Hinata rompió en llanto y salió corriendo del lugar seguida de Sakura e Ino que trataban de alcanzarla.

Hinata quería correr a cualquier lugar para esconderse de la cruel realidad que la atormentaba, también se sentía un poco frustrada ya que lo estaba haciendo de nuevo, estaba llorando…

**…..**

**La canción que canta Naruto se llama "Flow-Go!"**

**Aquí les dejo con este capítulo, espero que les guste, no olviden dejar sus comentarios xD….. (Adelanto del próximo capítulo, al fin se sabrá lo sucedido con Hinata antes de se accidente O_O)**


	13. Tristes recuerdos, Parte 1

**Capítulo 13: Tristes recuerdos, Parte 1. **

**Previamente en el capitulo anterior:**

Hinata quería correr a cualquier lugar para esconderse de la cruel realidad que la atormentaba, también se sentía un poco frustrada ya que lo estaba haciendo de nuevo, estaba llorando…

**…**

Sakura e Ino buscaban incansablemente a Hinata que no aparecía en ningún lugar, estaban muy preocupadas por ella ya que estaba a punto de ser media noche, además de que cavia la horrible posibilidad de que fuera ultrajada por algún secuestrador.

-¿La encontraste?-pregunto Ino cansada ya que había corrido demasiado.

-N…no, ¿Y tú?-respondió Sakura respirando entrecortadamente por el cansancio.

De pronto Ino sintió una gota de agua en su mejilla, levanto el rostro y para su mala suerte se dio cuenta de que estaba lloviendo.

-Tenemos que apresurarnos-dijo Sakura preocupada.

-Si-respondió Ino mientras se dirigía a otra calle-tu busca por la otra calle, yo iré por allá.

La peli rosa asintió la cabeza y comenzó a correr hacia la otra calle. Empezó a buscar en todas las tiendas en las cuales ella pasaba preguntando si habían visto a su amiga peli azul. La peli rosa estaba por rendirse pero fue entonces que Sakura encontró un parque al cual solo reviso con la mirada y no encontró a su amiga, pero cuando estaba a punto de irse se percato de que alguien estaba sentado en uno de los columpios del lugar a pesar de la lluvia que estaba cayendo. Se acerco muy lentamente y se dio cuenta de que era Hinata que estaba con un semblante serio y parecía tener la mirada perdida sin importar que se estuviera mojando completamente.

-¡Hinata!-Sakura se paro frente de la peli azul, arrodillándose un poco para ver el rostro de su amiga-estaba muy preocupada, pero ¿por qué reaccionaste de esa forma?-la Hyuga no dijo ni una sola palabra, se mantuvo en silencio, lo que hizo que la pali rosa se preocupara mas sin importarle la lluvia que seguía cayendo-Hina…

-Yo sufrí un accidente…hace mucho tiempo…cuando era una adolescente - la peli rosa miro extrañada a Hinata la cual prosiguió con su oración-…el cual me marco la vida…de una terrible manera…

_Flash Back_

_Era ya el comienzo de las clases, un nuevo año y un nuevo comienzo para algunos adolecentes especialmente para Hinata que ya se había planteado hacer que ese año fuera el mejor de todos, estaba dispuesta a superar la tristeza de la muerte de su madre hace años._

_Los meses pasaron y pudo hacer algunas amigas pero para su mala suerte se cambiaron de escuela a mitad del año. Hinata se sentía en ocasiones un poco sola, pero se entretenía en algo que era su pasión: el diseño modas, le gustaba expresar su creatividad en cada accesorio o color que daba a sus diseños de ropa para dama, según su padre eso pudo ser heredado por su madre ya que una vez le mostro un cuaderno muy antiguo en el cual había muchos diseños de ropa y al final se encontró con la firma de su madre. Siempre quiso demostrar su talento pero temía fracasar y quedar mal ante todos._

_…_

_Era la hora de descanso y todos se encontraban almorzando pero Hinata estaba en su asiento escribiendo apuntes de la clase anterior ya que la mayoría de sus compañeros la trataban mal y no habían parado de fastidiarla._

_-Que cansado es hacer esto todos los días…-la peli azul suspiro y guardo su cuaderno de apuntes mientras miraba a otros estudiantes por la ventana abierta que estaba cerca de su mesa-"…tranquila Hinata ya habrá un momento en el que todos te acepten…"- se decía la Hyuga mientras apoyaba sus manos en el filo de la ventana. De repente empezó a soplar un fuerte viento que empezó a mover la copa de los árboles pero también arrastro una hoja de papel que aterrizo en la cara de la peli azul asustándola un poco-… ¿Qué…qué es esto?-Hinata vio que era una nuncio, pero no cualquier anuncio si no que era de un concurso de modas en el colegio, la peli azul salto de alegría ya que hace unos días se había decidido a no esconder mas su talento, hacer que el mundo la conozco por su nombre y no solo por su apellido._

_…_

_Era ya media noche y la peli azul se encontraba dibujando en su habitación, parecía cansada pero al parecer había terminado con lo que había hecho ya que su cara se ilumino al ver su trabajo._

_-Al fin termine-dijo Hinata con una gran sonrisa en el rostro mientras apreciaba el trabajo que le había hecho quedarse despierta hasta altas horas de la noche, pero no era sorpresa ya que ella ya se había inscrito en el concurso de diseño, quería dar una buena impresión, lo único que le faltaba era comprar la tela y coserla-creo que se verá…bien-Hinata se levanto y callo rendida en su cama por el cansancio y empezó a soñar con el concurso._

_…_

_Pasaron los días y la peli azul estaba dando los últimos toques a su diseño, según la información que recibió, el primer trabajo que tenía que hacer era un vestido primaveral. Hinata estaba nerviosa ya que no había encontrado la tela que quería así que tuvo que diseñarla y mandarla a hacer._

_-Señorita Hinata-una de las empleadas se asomo por la puerta del taller que tenia la peli azul por su casa-su auto la está esperando para llevarla a su concurso._

_-Esta…está bien-después de decir eso la señora se retiro del lugar dejando a la Hyuga sola, la peli azul se estaba poniendo nerviosa, doblo con cuidado su vestido para no arrugarlo y lo puso en una caja pequeña. Se paso los dedos por su cabello para desenredarlo un poco y se encamino a la salida._

_En su trayecto se encontró con su primo Neji que choco con ella ya que estaba hablando por su celular, haciendo que Hinata se tambaleara un poco por la impresión._

_-Hinata-sama ¿se encuentra bien?-pregunto Neji preocupado._

_-Si, Neji-nissan-dijo la peli azul que empezó a revisar la caja que guardaba su vestido para ver si había sufrido algún desperfecto-estoy…estoy bien no se preocupe. _

_-Que bueno-de repente Neji vio lo que sostenía Hinata y en un instante se pregunto qué era lo que sostenía su prima pero luego comprendió-veo que ya se va a su concurso-Hinata asintió la cabeza con un poco de nerviosismo-me alegro que siga su sueño Hinata-sama._

_-Gracias Neji-nissan-Hinata respondió pero se percato de la hora y salió disparada del lugar despidiéndose de su primo agitando una de sus manos._

_…_

_Al llegar a su escuela Hinata se sorprendió por ver a tantos concursantes, lo que hizo que se sintiera más nerviosa de lo que estaba, sus manos estaban empezando a sudar y a ponerse frías. _

_-Por favor los concursantes del evento de diseños-la vocera de la escuela empezó a hablar por el micrófono haciendo de que Hinata se sintiera aun más nerviosa-se les invita a la sala de profesores donde se dará la presentación de sus diseños…_

_La peli azul apretó fuertemente la caja en donde se encontraba su vestido, respiro profundo y lentamente se puso en marcha hacia la sala de profesores. Al llegar se encontró con una sala repleta de participantes, tímidamente Hinata dio su nombre a la señorita recepcionista para que la tachara como habida. Turno tras turno pasaron un montón de concursantes que mostraban sus diseños dejando fascinada a la peli azul, especialmente de una chica llamada Karin Uzumaqui que salió al frente y presento un hermoso vestido blanco con flores color cerezo la cual la dejo boquiabierta, por un momento Hinata empezó a sentir que su diseño no se comparaba con los de ellos._

_-Hinata Hyuga-la peli azul escucho su nombre y se dio cuenta de que era su turno, torpemente subió al escenario sonriendo tímidamente, acomodo el vestido en el maniquí que le dieron y lo mostro ante los jueces que miraban detalladamente cada centímetro de la prenda._

_-Buenas tarde mí…miembros del jurado-Hinata se maldijo por titubear en esos momentos pero empezó a calmarse y prosiguió-aquí les traigo un vestido color rosa pastel con encaje, encima de ella lleva otra pieza de tela más delgada con flores pequeñas del mismo color que el anterior vestido, pero este es con cuello redondo para que no se vea muy expuesto la parte del pecho, además lleva un cinturón delgado por la cintura para poder remarcar un poco la parte de la cintura, este vestido lo hice sin remarcar tanto la figura para que cualquier mujer pueda usarla y no solo modelos de pasarela, el color rosa pastel lo use porque es un color que puede hacernos recordar a las hermosas flores que florecen en primavera-la peli azul termino un poco asustada por la puntuación que el jurado le iba a dar._

_-Discúlpeme señorita Hyuga pero ¿Dónde consiguió esa tela? No se me hace conocida-una mujer perteneciente al miembro del jurado le pregunto a Hinata poniéndola muy nerviosa._

_-Bueno…la tela…yo la diseñe-respondió la peli azul. Al oír el jurado la respuesta de la Hyuga se quedaron callados y no dijeron ni una sola palabra más dejando a una Hinata muy preocupada._

_…_

_Después del concurso Hinata regreso a su casa, fue a su taller y empezó a dar saltos de alegría ya que había pasado a la siguiente ronda entre los primeros puestos y recibió muchas felicitaciones de los jueces. En ese momento la peli azul se dio cuenta de que su vida iba a cambiar._

_…_

_Al día siguiente en la escuela Hinata noto de que al entrar a su aula todos la miraban atentamente hasta algunas de sus compañeras, con la cuales nunca había hablado, se le acercaban para hablar con ella. Cuando de repente una chica de cabellos rojos y lentes se le acerco sonriente haciendo que la peli azul se extrañara ya que nunca la hubiera visto ¿o sí?_

_-Disculpa ¿tú eres Hinata Hyuga?-pregunto la chica._

_-Si…si soy yo ¿hay al…algún problema?-pregunto Hinata._

_-Sabia que eras tú, disculpa por no presentarme soy Karin Uzumaqui una de las concursantes del concurso, no sé si me habrás visto por ahí._

_-Cla…claro que la vi-dijo Hinata viendo con ojos de emoción ya que había recordado a la chica-usted fue una de las mejores diseñadoras del concurso._

_-Gracias, pero no fue para tanto-la peli roja se paro al lado de Hinata haciendo que esta se exaltara un poco-¿Qué te parece si somos amigas?-pregunto Karin._

_-¿Amigas?-pregunto Hinata sorprendida ya que esa pregunta era muy rara para ella._

_-Sí, me gustaría conocerte más ya que me encanto tu diseño-dijo la peli roja con una actitud un poco extraña._

_Hinata se emociono mucho y acepto ser amiga de Karin ya que era una buena oportunidad para hacer amistades y tener a alguien que también comparta su mismo sueño._

_…_

_Después de ese incidente Hinata se volvió muy unida a Karin, iba con ella a todos los lugares hasta empezó a mostrarle algunos de sus diseños, pero al mismo tiempo empezaron a suceder cosas extrañas desde que Karin iba de visita a su casa ya que siempre se le perdía uno que otro diseño de su libreta. Recibió también en esas temporadas consejos de su primo Neji que le decía que se cuidara de Karin porque no le daba muy buena espina, pero ella no les daba importancia ya que gracias a la peli roja empezó a amistarse con más personas que mayormente eran presentadas por Karin. Además recibió noticias de que en el concurso se estaban saboteando los trabajos de otros diseñadores como manchas de tinta en los vestidos y también se empezaron a encontrar prendas cortadas en las afueras de la escuela las cuales eran totalmente inservibles. _

_En los concursos le iba bien ya que cada vez se esforzaba más en hacer sus vestidos y ya estaba llegando a las semifinales, pero aun seguía el misterio de los dibujos desaparecidos, Hinata había preguntado a todos pero al parecer nadie los había visto, se despreocupo tiempo después ya que esos diseños eran algo antiguos y ya no tenían mucho sentido para ella, pero en una de las eliminatorias del concurso la peli azul vio que Karin iba a presentar un vestido que se asemejaba mucho a unos de sus más antiguos diseños, lo que hizo que le preguntara a Karin sobre la prenda que había diseñado diciéndole que era muy parecido a uno de sus diseños, pero luego, Hinata se arrepintió porque la peli roja se enfureció mucho con ella y tuvo que pedirle disculpas por la pregunta._

_El tiempo siguió transcurriendo y Hinata pudo llegar a las finales junto con otras dos participantes en las cuales se encontraba Karin. Dos días antes la peli roja se fue de visita al salón de Hinata para que la acompañe a comer su merienda, pero antes de irse la peli azul se dio cuenta de que Mizuki, una de las amigas que Karin le presento, se dirigía a su salón; la Hyuga se quedo un poco extrañada ya que Mizuki no tenía ninguna amiga a parte de ella en ese salón. _

_Karin y Hinata se dirigían a unas bancas para sentarse a comer, la peli azul saco unos sándwiches y dos refrescos de una pequeña bolsita que tenia, compartiéndolas con su peli roja amiga que acepto gustosa._

_-Karin-san ¿usted sabe por qué Misuki-chan entro a mi aula cuando estábamos saliendo?-dijo Hinata haciendo que la peli roja casi se atragantara con su sándwich._

_-¡No…!-dijo la peli roja un poco nerviosa-Qui…Quiero decir que no se la razón por la…la que fue a tu salón._

_-Oh, claro…-dijo Hinata pero sentía de que algo estaba tramando Karin pero no se lo decía._

_…_

_Karin volvía a su hogar, saludo a su primo y tíos con los cuales vivía, pero rápidamente se dirigió a su habitación donde tiro su mochila a su cama, tomo su celular y marco un número, espero unos segundos y al parecer contestaron._

_-¿Ya lo tienes?-dijo la peli roja._

_-Si Karin-dijo la persona del otro lado de la línea telefónica-te mandare la imagen por e-mail._

_-Gracias Mizuki…jajaja-empezó a reír Karín-mañana Hina-tonta se llevara una desagradable sorpresa, jajajajaja…_

_…_

_Hinata volvió a su casa rápidamente y entro a su taller para dar los últimos toques que había hecho al vestido de novia que ella había diseñado, estaba casi listo solo le faltaba unas cuantas puntadas, su vestido consistía principalmente en tela color blanco, tenia tiras delgadas con toques de bordados, tenía una cinta color blanco cosido debajo del busto pero no tenía el característico lazo con el que terminan todas las cintas atadas sino que el final estaba escondido para que no se notara el nudo, luego lo demás era un poco suelto pero remarcaba la figura elegantemente, era algo sencillo pero hermoso. La peli azul tenía mucha fe de que ganaría, pero cuando se disponía a buscar su libreta de diseños en su bolso pero no lo encontró._

_-Mi libreta de diseños…-dijo Hinata mientras sacaba todas las cosas que tenia dentro del bolso-…no puede ser… ¡no está!_

**…..**

**Bueno estoy de vuelta y estoy segura de que algunos se estaban quejando por dejar de publicar capítulos más seguido =P(disculpen si hay fallas gramaticales u ortográficas)…pero al parecer en mi casita linda están sucediendo cosas con el Internet, pero ha vuelto (¡Yes!).**

**Les dejo con este capítulo (el título hasta ahora parece no tener casi nada de sentido…pero esto aun no termina xD), también déjenme decirles que los "Flash Back" exteeeensoooss que para algunos pueden ser aburridos se harán más cortos o no se presentaran tanto cuando termine de escribir la historia de Hinata en el pasado… por favor no olviden dejar sus comentarios…. =D =) **


End file.
